We Can Hope For The Future
by WondaGal
Summary: Sequel to We Must Hope For the best. The kids of the Cullens are seventeen and sixteen now and Ness still hasn't found a mate. She's surrounded by couples, now that Elena has Damon. What will Ness do? Will she ever fall in love like those around her? R&R.
1. Seventeen and Sixteen

AN: Damon is now included in the Cullen Family Tree. This is the sequel to "We Must Hope For the Best." I fast-forwarded five years into the future. Disclaimer is obvious, but I do own Elena, Damon, Sylvia, William, Elizabeth, Madeline, Cameron and Christopher. Enjoy!

Cullen Family Tree (just so you don't get confused) (I'll post this at the beginning of each chapter):

Carlisle & Esme- heads of the Cullen family. Carlisle is a compassionate doctor at Forks General Hospital and Esme is a warm-hearted stay at home mom/grandma.

Edward & Bella- Edward is Carlisle and Esme's oldest son and Renesmee, William and Elizabeth's father and Bella's husband. He's also the family's mind reader. Bella is Edward's wife, Renesmee, William and Elizabeth's mother and a mental shield.

Renesmee, William & Elizabeth- Edward and Bella's kids. Renesmee is older by a year. Renesmee (Nessie, Ness or May) can show people her thoughts by touching them. She has curly bronze hair and chocolate brown eyes. Elizabeth (Liz or Beth) can sense danger before it happens. Her hair is dark brown and her eyes are emerald green. William (Will) is able to teleport himself and anyone else, anywhere he pleases. He has bronze hair and gold eyes. William mostly resembles Edward.

Rosalie & Emmett- Rosalie (Rose) is sometimes considered vain, but isn't vain most of the time. She is misunderstood. She is Emmett's wife and Sylvia, Christopher and Madeline's mother. Emmett is known as the strongest Cullen, physical wise. He is Rosalie's husband and Sylvia, Christopher and Madeline's father.

Sylvia, Christopher, & Madeline- Sylvia (Syl) and Christopher (Chris) are twins, even though Sylvia is older by a few minutes. Sylvia can communicate with people through her mind, she's a telepathist. She has curly blond hair and pale green eyes. Sylvia doesn't always get along with Alice and Jasper's daughter, Elena. Christopher doesn't have a gift, but is a skilled fighter. His hair is blond and his eyes are pale green. Madeline (Maddie) is the youngest and can see a person's aura. She also has curly blond hair and pale green eyes.

Alice & Jasper- Alice (sometimes referred to as pixie, Tinkerbell, annoying little vampire, evil pixie and frightening little monster) can see the future. She is Jasper's wife and Elena and Cameron's mother. Jasper is able to influence the emotions of those around him. He is Alice's husband and Elena and Cameron's father.

Elena & Cameron- Elena is the oldest between her and her brother, but only by a year. She has honey blond hair that falls to her shoulders in curls and bright blue eyes, like Jasper's were when he was human. Her face, aside from her eyes, resembles Alice. She is fearless and quick, like Jasper, but graceful like Alice. She is considered the most powerful out of the children because she can raise the dead. She doesn't always get along with Rosalie and Emmett's oldest daughter, Sylvia. Cameron (Cam) is the youngest and is an amazing tracker. He has jet black hair and bright blue eyes, like Jasper's used to be.

Damon- Damon is Elena's soul mate. He has dark brown hair and pale blue eyes. He's a half-vampire, like Elena, Sylvia, Elizabeth, Madeline, Renesmee, William, Christopher and Cameron.

* * *

Chapter One

Seventeen and Sixteen

(Renesmee-POV)

It was a cool day in fall. My cousins, siblings and I were starting our senior year at Forks High.

I walked downstairs and looked for my cousins and siblings. I found my brother, William sitting on the couch. That's odd. Sylvia hardly ever left his side.

"Hey Will, where's everyone else?" I asked my brother.

"Well, Syl, Liz, Maddie, Aunt Alice, Aunt Rosalie and Mom went shopping for last minute school supplies. Uncle Emmett, Dad and Uncle Jasper went hunting. Chris and Cam are in the garage. Elena and Damon are in the basement. Grandpa's at work and Grandma's out gardening," William replied.

"Why are Elena and Damon in the basement? There's nothing down there, but old journals, a coffin full of cash, and diaries," I replied.

"Well, grandma's thinking of fixing it up, so that we kids have a place to hang out. She said that you, me, Syl, Maddie, Cam, Chris, Elena and Damon need a place to have some fun and since the house has valuables and antiques everywhere, we can't. But the basement doesn't have any antiques or valuables. So, Grandma's going to fix it up for us. All of the journal and diaries will be stored away in separate boxes and go back to their respective owners. I think she told Damon and Elena to start cleaning up," William replied.

"Well, I guess I'll go and help. It's a big job for two people," I replied as I headed downstairs.

"Hey, good luck with that," William smirked.

I shook my head and headed downstairs only to find Elena and Damon sitting on the couch with their lips locked together.

"Seriously, guys, get a room!" I exclaimed. They pulled apart at the sound of my voice.

"Well, Ness we had one, until you came of course," Elena pointed out.

"Will told me that you two were supposed to be cleaning up," I told them.

"And we did. Check out those boxes," Damon replied as he inclined his head to a pile of boxes behind the couch.

"Okay then," I replied as I headed upstairs.

(Elena-POV)

I watched as Renesmee headed back upstairs.

"Well I guess we just got busted for kissing on the job, so let's get back to work," I told Damon. He sighed and handed me more journals to sort.

We finished around noon and Damon and I brought the boxes upstairs. Damon protested against me carrying the boxes, but I insisted. We placed each box in their respective owner's closet.

Grandma came inside and Sylvia, Elizabeth, Madeline, Mom, Aunt Bella, Uncle Edward, Dad, Aunt Rosalie and Uncle Emmett all returned home. The girls brought in tan paint for the walls of the basement and wooden tiling for the floor. The flat screen TV was brought in next along with four couches and two arm chairs. A Wii was also brought in as well as a dozen games for it. Some were more girl orientated, some were more boy oriented and some were meant for both. The paint and tiling was brought into the basement.

The basement was finished by three and we all decided to relax in it. There was even a secret room in the basement that belonged to me. I kept a guitar, a small grand piano and a desk full of sheet music on it as well as a shelf full of my favourite books. I loved all of the classics: _Romeo and Juliet_, _Wuthering Heights_, _Pride and Prejudice_, and _Sense and Sensibility_. I was a lot like my Dad. I loved reading and could be quiet at times. My Dad played the guitar like me and taught me when I was little. Uncle Edward taught me how to play the piano. I loved both instruments.

Tomorrow we would start our senior year.

* * *

AN: The next chapter will be their first day as seniors. Please review. Please.


	2. Forks High

AN: This is the first day of senior year. Just a note: Cameron, Madeline and Elizabeth are juniors. Disclaimer is obvious. Enjoy!

Cullen Family Tree (just so you don't get confused) (I'll post this at the beginning of each chapter):

Carlisle & Esme- heads of the Cullen family. Carlisle is a compassionate doctor at Forks General Hospital and Esme is a warm-hearted stay at home mom/grandma.

Edward & Bella- Edward is Carlisle and Esme's oldest son and Renesmee, William and Elizabeth's father and Bella's husband. He's also the family's mind reader. Bella is Edward's wife, Renesmee, William and Elizabeth's mother and a mental shield.

Renesmee, William, & Elizabeth- Edward and Bella's kids. Renesmee is older by a year. Renesmee (Nessie, Ness or May) can show people her thoughts by touching them. She has curly bronze hair and chocolate brown eyes. Elizabeth (Liz or Beth) can sense danger before it happens. Her hair is dark brown and her eyes are emerald green. William (Will) is able to teleport himself and anyone else, anywhere he pleases. He has bronze hair and gold eyes. William mostly resembles Edward.

Rosalie & Emmett- Rosalie (Rose) is sometimes considered vain, but isn't vain most of the time. She is misunderstood. She is Emmett's wife and Sylvia, Christopher and Madeline's mother. Emmett is known as the strongest Cullen, physical wise. He is Rosalie's husband and Sylvia, Christopher and Madeline's father.

Sylvia, Christopher, & Madeline- Sylvia (Syl) and Christopher (Chris) are twins, even though Sylvia is older by a few minutes. Sylvia can communicate with people through her mind, she's a telepathist. She has curly blond hair and pale green eyes. Sylvia doesn't always get along with Alice and Jasper's daughter, Elena. Christopher doesn't have a gift, but is a skilled fighter. His hair is blond and his eyes are pale green. Madeline (Maddie) is the youngest and can see a person's aura. She also has curly blond hair and pale green eyes.

Alice & Jasper- Alice (sometimes referred to as pixie, Tinkerbell, annoying little vampire, evil pixie and frightening little monster) can see the future. She is Jasper's wife and Elena and Cameron's mother. Jasper is able to influence the emotions of those around him. He is Alice's husband and Elena and Cameron's father.

Elena & Cameron- Elena is the oldest between her and her brother, but only by a year. She has honey blond hair that falls to her shoulders in curls and bright blue eyes, like Jasper's were when he was human. Her face, aside from her eyes, resembles Alice. She is fearless and quick, like Jasper, but graceful like Alice. She is considered the most powerful out of the children because she can raise the dead. She doesn't always get along with Rosalie and Emmett's oldest daughter, Sylvia. Cameron (Cam) is the youngest and is an amazing tracker. He has jet black hair and bright blue eyes, like Jasper's used to be.

Damon- Damon is Elena's soul mate. He has dark brown hair and pale blue eyes. He's a half-vampire, like Elena, Sylvia, Elizabeth, Madeline, Renesmee, William, Christopher and Cameron.

* * *

Chapter Two

Forks High

(Renesmee-POV)

I rode with Damon and Elena and Christopher and Elizabeth. Damon and Elena were such lovebirds. Sylvia, William, Cameron and Madeline were riding together as well. Elena and Cameron were driving. Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper had gotten them each a brand new car for Christmas last year, a sleek light blue Porsche for Elena and a black Aston Martian Vanquish for Cameron.

We pulled into the Forks High parking lot and we all stepped out. Elena's phone suddenly rang. Her ringtone was so annoying. She really needed to change it.

"Mom?" she murmured.

Seconds later, Elena went pale, hung up and turned to face us.

"Guys, Grandpa's younger sister is coming tonight," she murmured. We all gasped quietly.

"I didn't know he had a sister," Elizabeth replied.

"Well he does and according to Mom she can be a critic when it comes to her brother's family, so we all have to be on our best behaviour. Her husband is coming as well. He's a good man," Elena told us as we walked into the building. We had received our schedules earlier that summer. We all headed off in different directions. Christopher and William had Science, Cameron and Madeline had English, Elizabeth had history, Damon had geography and Elena and I had music.

We entered the classroom and took our seats. When the teacher, Mr. Smith, arrived, he asked Elena to play something. I expected her to choose to play the guitar, like Uncle Jasper, but she sat down at the piano and began to play a beautiful melody. My mouth fell open. When did she learn to do that?

She finished her piece and sat down next to me again.

"Thank you Miss..." Mr. Smith's voice trailed off.

"Whitlock, sir," Elena replied with a smile.

"Right, thank you Miss Whitlock," Mr Smith replied as he returned her smile.

When class was dismissed, I confronted Elena. "When did you learn to play the piano?" I asked.

"Edward taught me a few years ago," Elena replied, "I love the piano and the guitar."

We met everyone else in the cafeteria. Cameron and Madeline were holding hands. Christopher and Elizabeth were lost in their own little world. Sylvia and William had their arms around each other. Elena and Damon were speaking quietly about something. I felt a little left out. I mean they were all _together_, and I was on my own. Ever since I ended things with _Jacob_, I felt a little empty. It hurt not having someone to spend eternity with. It didn't help that I was surrounded by couples at home.

"So has anyone ever met Grandpa's sis before?" William asked.

"No," Elena replied, "Ness and I have never seen her before."

"I didn't even know she existed until now," I agreed.

"Well we're about to meet her because Dad just sent me a text and she'll be waiting for us after school with her husband," Cameron replied.

I sighed; this was going to be a long day.

* * *

AN: The next chapter will be up soon. Please review. Please.


	3. The Expected and Unexpected Return

AN: This is when they return home after school that same day. It's filled with Elena/Damon, Elizabeth/Christopher, Sylvia/William and Madeline/Cameron. It also has a bit of Jalice, but I promise to get juicer Jalice moments later on. The tree is listed below. Disclaimer is obvious. Enjoy!

Cullen Family Tree (just so you don't get confused) (I'll post this at the beginning of each chapter):

Carlisle & Esme- heads of the Cullen family. Carlisle is a compassionate doctor at Forks General Hospital and Esme is a warm-hearted stay at home mom/grandma.

Edward & Bella- Edward is Carlisle and Esme's oldest son and Renesmee, William and Elizabeth's father and Bella's husband. He's also the family's mind reader. Bella is Edward's wife, Renesmee, William and Elizabeth's mother and a mental shield.

Renesmee, William, & Elizabeth- Edward and Bella's kids. Renesmee is older by a year. Renesmee (Nessie, Ness or May) can show people her thoughts by touching them. She has curly bronze hair and chocolate brown eyes. Elizabeth (Liz or Beth) can sense danger before it happens. Her hair is dark brown and her eyes are emerald green. William (Will) is able to teleport himself and anyone else, anywhere he pleases. He has bronze hair and gold eyes. William mostly resembles Edward.

Rosalie & Emmett- Rosalie (Rose) is sometimes considered vain, but isn't vain most of the time. She is misunderstood. She is Emmett's wife and Sylvia, Christopher and Madeline's mother. Emmett is known as the strongest Cullen, physical wise. He is Rosalie's husband and Sylvia, Christopher and Madeline's father.

Sylvia, Christopher, & Madeline- Sylvia (Syl) and Christopher (Chris) are twins, even though Sylvia is older by a few minutes. Sylvia can communicate with people through her mind, she's a telepathist. She has curly blond hair and pale green eyes. Sylvia doesn't always get along with Alice and Jasper's daughter, Elena. Christopher doesn't have a gift, but is a skilled fighter. His hair is blond and his eyes are pale green. Madeline (Maddie) is the youngest and can see a person's aura. She also has curly blond hair and pale green eyes.

Alice & Jasper- Alice (sometimes referred to as pixie, Tinkerbell, annoying little vampire, evil pixie and frightening little monster) can see the future. She is Jasper's wife and Elena and Cameron's mother. Jasper is able to influence the emotions of those around him. He is Alice's husband and Elena and Cameron's father.

Elena & Cameron- Elena is the oldest between her and her brother, but only by a year. She has honey blond hair that falls to her shoulders in curls and bright blue eyes, like Jasper's were when he was human. Her face, aside from her eyes, resembles Alice. She is fearless and quick, like Jasper, but graceful like Alice. She is considered the most powerful out of the children because she can raise the dead. She doesn't always get along with Rosalie and Emmett's oldest daughter, Sylvia. Cameron (Cam) is the youngest and is an amazing tracker. He has jet black hair and bright blue eyes, like Jasper's used to be.

Damon- Damon is Elena's soul mate. He has dark brown hair and pale blue eyes. He's a half-vampire, like Elena, Sylvia, Elizabeth, Madeline, Renesmee, William, Christopher and Cameron.

Chapter Three

The Expected and Unexpected Returns

(Elena-POV)

The end of the day finally came and we all headed home. We entered the house and found Mom, Dad, Uncle Edward, Aunt Bella, Uncle Emmett, Aunt Rosalie, Grandma and Grandpa seated in the family room.

"She's running late, but she should be here soon," Grandpa replied.

There was a knock on the door and Grandpa stood up to get it. He opened it and we heard someone shout, "Carlisle!"

"Helen, nice to see you again. You too Sebastian," I heard Grandpa say, "Do come in."

"Thank you," I heard a woman reply in a cheerful tone. Her smile turned into a frown when she saw Grandma, "Esme," she greeted Grandma sourly.

"Nice to see you too, Helen," Grandma replied sarcastically.

"Esme," the man greeted Grandma.

"Sebastian," Grandma replied with a smile.

"May we introduce our children, Edward and his wife Bella, Alice and her husband Jasper and Emmett and his wife Rosalie. And their children. Edward and Bella's children, Renesmee, William and Elizabeth, Rosalie and Emmett's children, Sylvia, Christopher and Madeline, and Alice and Jasper's children, Elena and Cameron and Elena's beloved, Damon," Grandpa replied as he nodded at each of us in turn.

"Did you adopt them all?" Helen asked.

"Just Edward, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett. Bella married into this family. Renesmee, William and Elizabeth are Edward and Bella's biological children, Sylvia, Christopher and Madeline are Rosalie and Emmett biological children and Elena and Cameron are Alice and Jasper's biological children. They are half-vampires," Grandpa explained as he came to sit next Grandma, while Damon and I moved to the love seat, giving the couch to our guests. He sat down and I sat on his lap. He wrapped his arms around me. I sighed quietly in contentment.

"Were they born when Alice, Rosalie and Bella were human?" Helen asked, "Sorry, I'm just curious."

"Renesmee was, but the others weren't. The others were born after each of their parents' change," Grandpa replied.

"Impossible," Helen gasped.

"If it's impossible, then how do we exist?" Sylvia asked, rhetorically. I could tell that Sylvia didn't like Helen. I'll admit there was something about her that didn't sit right with me. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Madeline shudder delicately. Cameron wrapped an arm around her shoulders and held her close. Madeline's aura senses must be acting up. She must not like the aura she got from Helen.

"Carlisle, I'm afraid that I'm not familiar with this town and I was wondering if there are any inns or hotels nearby." Helen asked.

"In this small town, there are none, but you're welcome to stay here with us," Grandpa offered.

"But Carlisle, we have no more room as it is. To make room. The kids would have to room together and I don't think that they and their parents would like that," Grandma replied.

"Esme, they could use the cottage, Bella and I will spend the night here," Uncle Edward offered, "We have a room here, so why not use it?"

"Thank you, Edward, how gracious of you," Helen complimented.

"It's no trouble at all," Uncle Edward replied as Aunt Bella nodded in agreement.

"Well, you kids should head off to bed," Dad told us.

"Dad, can Cameron stay with me tonight? I just know I'm going to have a nightmare, please," Madeline pleaded.

"Fine," Uncle Emmett conceded.

"Thanks Dad," Madeline replied. Even though we were older, the same rules we had five years ago, still applied.

Elizabeth gave Uncle Edward a look, which he nodded to. Elizabeth then looked at Christopher and smiled.

Sylvia asked her dad if William could stay with her, he agreed. I turned to look at my Dad with pleading eyes. He sighed and nodded. I suddenly felt bad for Renesmee; she didn't have someone to stay with her.

I went upstairs and watched as my family dispersed along the hallway on the third floor. Our parents and grandparents were all on the second floor. I headed into my room and told Damon that I would see him soon. I got ready for bed and after I was finished, I heard a knock at the door. I opened it and smiled when I saw that it was Damon. He came in and I shut the door behind him.

I watched as he began to lay back in one of my bean bag chairs. "You're going to hurt your neck," I warned him, "Come lay down next to me." We all had king sized beds. We just had the space and money for them.

"Elena...your family has rules about this..." Damon's voice trailed off.

"You're right, but whenever my cousins ask their parents for their beloveds to stay with them for the night, they normally mean sleep with them. You're not the first to react like this. Chris, Will and Cam have all been there. I get my info from the girls. Don't freak out, I'm here," I whispered.

"I just don't want this to get too extreme," Damon told me. I looked a little taken aback.

"Okay first, if that were to happen, my Dad would murder you alive and second the rules prevent that. Some of us have tried to sneak past that rules in the past, but because of their super-hearing, mind-reading and physic abilities, they know exactly what goes on here, unfortunately," I sighed, "Don't worry, so much."

He shrugged and kissed me. We just stood there, kissing for awhile. Until we pulled apart and lay down on the bed together. We would kiss until sleep overtook us both.

(Madeline-POV)

Here I was, in my bed, lying next to Cameron. I turned to face him and found that he was still awake.

"Can't sleep Cam?" I asked.

"No. You?" he asked.

"No," I replied.

"I'm not getting a good vibe from Grandpa's sister, her husband seems really nice though," Cameron told me.

"Me too, I mean her aura was so dark, I shuddered. I mean, how can someone who killed so many people, be Grandpa's sister, Cam?"

"I don't know, but you know you can't choose your family, Maddie."

"I know, but what can we do about it?"

"Sleep on it, I guess." Cameron shrugged.

I sighed and Cameron began to stroke my hair. "Don't worry Maddie; our family makes it out of every situation, no matter how life threatening it is. I mean, look at what happened five years ago!" Cameron told me. He leaned in and kissed me. When he pulled away he whispered, "Now get some sleep." I nodded and waited in Cameron's arms for sleep to overtake me.

(Elizabeth-POV)

I was lying in awake in my bed, next to Christopher.

"Chris, I'm not getting a good vibe from this Helen," I admitted, "I think she could be a danger to us, especially, Grandma."

"Liz, relax. You won't know, until you have a vision. Leave reading people to Maddie, it's her job," Christopher replied.

"Oh, alright."

"Now get some sleep, Liz."

"Fine. Goodnight, Chris."

"Goodnight, Liz."

(Sylvia-POV)

I lay on my bed, next to William. We were both awake and talking about Helen.

"I've only known her for five minutes and I already hate her," I complained. That's why I loved William. He was kind enough to let me rant and complain, not interrupt and comfort me after.

"She's so nosy. Who does she think she is? Asking if we're adopted or not. Puh-lease. Her husband could do so much better," I went on, "Okay, I'm done."

"Syl, relax. Calm down, don't let your anger take control of you because we all know what happened last time." We both shuddered at the memory.

I last time I'd let my anger take control of me, I threw a tantrum and nearly destroyed half of the house. It wasn't pretty. I really hoped it wouldn't happen again.

(Helen-POV) (AN: Surprised?)

Carlisle and his wife had shown us to Edward and Bella's quaint little cottage in the woods. I walked in with Sebastian by my side. We explore the house and found that there were four bedrooms, three for the kids and one master bedroom. There was also a kitchen, a living room and massive closets.

"Well this is nice," Sebastian complimented.

"Yes, if you like living in a shoebox," I replied, harshly, "Carlisle is wasting his time with Esme. I just can't believe he's my brother sometimes. I mean, he defies his vampire nature by not drinking human blood. He feeds upon animal blood. His entire family does! And the children? Don't even get me started! Elena, the girl needs learn to stand on her own. She seems to depend on her mate for everything. Damon is an ex-member of the Volturi. They aren't hard to find. Madeline, she has some issues. She shuddered when I came in. Sylvia seems to have anger issues. William, Christopher and Cameron are too protective of their mates. Elizabeth has serious mental problems. Carlisle needs to get himself a better family!"

"Helen, give them a chance. You haven't met most of them until today. Don't jump to conclusions before you have a chance to get to know them," Sebastian told me.

"Very well, Sebastian," I conceded.

(Elena-POV)

The next morning I woke up and looked up to see Damon sleeping. I would have gotten up to shower and get ready for the day, but he had me tightly wrapped in his arms. I didn't want to move. He looked so peaceful. I rarely saw Damon like this. I kissed his cheek and his eyes slowly opened.

"Good morning, Angel," he greeted me.

"Good morning," I replied, "So I'm your Angel now am I?"

"Yes, yes you are," he replied as he kissed the top of my head. I refused to get up and so did he.

(Alice-POV)

Jasper and I were lounging around in our room, when I spoke up.

"Hey Jazzy?" I called.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Have you ever had a kid before your change?" I asked. We barely spoke to each other about our pasts. I thought it was because one of us was afraid that talking about our pasts would hurt the other.

Jasper turned to look at me with a surprised expression.

"Why do you ask?"

"Because, Jazzy, I keep having these visions of a girl with honey blond hair, coming to join us. She looks nothing like me, she looks more like you. Start talking," I told him.

"Yes, I did have a daughter before my change. Her name was Jasmine. Her mother abandoned her, so it was up to me to look after her. When I went off to war, my mother took care of her. After my change I went to see her. This was before I found you and after I ran away from Maria. I looked through the window of my old house and saw that she wasn't there. I listened to my parents conversation and found out that she had been reported missing. I was heartbroken and terrified. I never saw her after that," Jasper told me.

"Oh Jazz," I whispered, "Maybe she was changed. How old was she when you went off to war?"

"Fourteen? Fifteen maybe," Jasper replied.

"Come on Jazz, let's go downstairs," I replied as I took his hand and led him downstairs. Jasper followed me, but stopped short when he saw a girl with honey blond hair and bright green eyes standing before him.

"Hi Daddy," she whispered.

"Jasmine?" Jasper asked.

"The one and only," she laughed, "I missed you Dad."

"How are you alive?" Jasper asked.

"It's a little strange. You see I was changed at age fifteen by a half vampire and it turned me into a half-vampire. I've been looking for any traces that you were alive. I went all over the world asking covens if they'd heard of a man named Jasper Whitlock. The only lead I got was in Romania. They told me that if I went to Forks, Washington and looked for the big white house that I'd find you. So, I did," Jasmine replied.

"Elena! Cameron! Come downstairs!" I called upstairs. I heard them groan.

Jasper decided to step in, "Either you come downstairs now or your mother and I will come up there and haul you two away from Damon and Madeline!" My two children were next to me in seconds.

"So, Dad I never got the chance to ask you. Who are they?" Jasmine asked as she inclined her head toward Cameron, Elena, and I.

"This is my wife Alice, and our children and your new siblings Elena and Cameron," Jasper replied, "And no, Alice is not going to be your step-mother. She's is going to be your real mother."

"Nice to meet you Jasmine," Elena greeted her new sister.

"Please call me Jas," Jasmine replied. Cameron gave her a hug as well. Madeline walked downstairs and Cameron's face lit up. Madeline tripped on the bottom staircase and would have hit her head if Cameron hadn't caught her.

"Maddie are you okay?" Cameron asked.

"I'm fine but the dark aura approaches," Madeline shuddered in my son's arms. She stood up and looked up at Jasmine. "Hi I'm Madeline, but call me Maddie, everyone does. I'm Rosalie and Emmett's youngest daughter," she greeted Jasmine.

Sylvia, Christopher, Damon, William, Elizabeth, and Renesmee walked downstairs. They immediately noticed Jasmine.

"Hi everyone, I'm Jasmine, but please call me Jas," Jasmine replied.

"I'm Sylvia, but call me Syl," Sylvia replied.

"Christopher or Chris if you prefer," Christopher greeted her.

"William, but do call me Will," William replied.

"Hello, I'm Elizabeth, but call me Liz," Elizabeth replied, "I'm one of Bella and Edward's children along with Will and Renesmee, but she likes to be called Nessie or Ness. Syl and Chris are Rosalie and Emmett's other children."

"Hello, I'm Damon," Damon replied, trying not to draw to much attention to himself. He kissed Elena good morning.

"I know you!" Jasmine exclaimed, "You're a member of the Volturi!"

"Former member actually. The Volturi is finished. Dead to be exact," Damon replied.

"Oh," Jasmine whispered.

I left the children to get to know Jasmine while Jasper and I went to find the others and deal with Helen and Sebastian.

* * *

AN: What did you think? I know I may get bad reviews, flames and hates for making Jasper sleep with another woman before he met Alice, but he didn't know what love was back then, okay. Please review. I'm begging! Please! Next chapter will be up soon.


	4. Room Crisis and a Sweet Moment

AN: Jasmine is now in the Cullen Family Tree. This scene shows more of Esme's motherly side. Really sweet moment. Disclaimer is obvious. Enjoy!

Cullen Family Tree (just so you don't get confused) (I'll post this at the beginning of each chapter):

Carlisle & Esme- heads of the Cullen family. Carlisle is a compassionate doctor at Forks General Hospital and Esme is a warm-hearted stay at home mom/grandma.

Edward & Bella- Edward is Carlisle and Esme's oldest son and Renesmee, William and Elizabeth's father and Bella's husband. He's also the family's mind reader. Bella is Edward's wife, Renesmee, William and Elizabeth's mother and a mental shield.

Renesmee, William, & Elizabeth- Edward and Bella's kids. Renesmee is older by a year. Renesmee (Nessie, Ness or May) can show people her thoughts by touching them. She has curly bronze hair and chocolate brown eyes. Elizabeth (Liz or Beth) can sense danger before it happens. Her hair is dark brown and her eyes are emerald green. William (Will) is able to teleport himself and anyone else, anywhere he pleases. He has bronze hair and gold eyes. William mostly resembles Edward.

Rosalie & Emmett- Rosalie (Rose) is sometimes considered vain, but isn't vain most of the time. She is misunderstood. She is Emmett's wife and Sylvia, Christopher and Madeline's mother. Emmett is known as the strongest Cullen, physical wise. He is Rosalie's husband and Sylvia, Christopher and Madeline's father.

Sylvia, Christopher, & Madeline- Sylvia (Syl) and Christopher (Chris) are twins, even though Sylvia is older by a few minutes. Sylvia can communicate with people through her mind, she's a telepathist. She has curly blond hair and pale green eyes. Sylvia doesn't always get along with Alice and Jasper's daughter, Elena. Christopher doesn't have a gift, but is a skilled fighter. His hair is blond and his eyes are pale green. Madeline (Maddie) is the youngest and can see a person's aura. She also has curly blond hair and pale green eyes.

Alice & Jasper- Alice (sometimes referred to as pixie, Tinkerbell, annoying little vampire, evil pixie and frightening little monster) can see the future. She is Jasper's wife and Elena and Cameron's mother. Jasper is able to influence the emotions of those around him. He is Alice's husband and Elena and Cameron's father. He is also Jasmine's biological father. Alice is NOT Jasmine's biological mother.

Elena & Cameron- Elena is the oldest between her and her brother, but only by a year. She has honey blond hair that falls to her shoulders in curls and bright blue eyes, like Jasper's were when he was human. Her face, aside from her eyes, resembles Alice. She is fearless and quick, like Jasper, but graceful like Alice. She is considered the most powerful out of the children because she can raise the dead. She doesn't always get along with Rosalie and Emmett's oldest daughter, Sylvia. Cameron (Cam) is the youngest and is an amazing tracker. He has jet black hair and bright blue eyes, like Jasper's used to be.

Jasmine- Jasmine is jasper's biological daughter; however Alice is not her biological daughter. Jasmine's real mother abandoned her right before Jasper went off to war. She was then taken and changed by a half vampire and is now a half vampire herself. It seems a little strange, but oh well. After her change, she went to Romania to try and find Jasper. She then headed to Forks and found the man that raised her as a little girl. She doesn't have mate, like Renesmee. She is accepted into the family fairly quickly and Alice treats her like a second daughter even though she knows that Jasmine was the product of Jasper sleeping with another woman.

Damon- Damon is Elena's soul mate. He has dark brown hair and pale blue eyes. He's a half-vampire, like Elena, Sylvia, Elizabeth, Madeline, Renesmee, William, Christopher and Cameron.

* * *

Chapter Four

Room Crisis and a Sweet Moment

(Esme-POV)

With Jasmine here, we had another space problem. With her being a half vampire, she needed sleep and therefore a room, but there was no available rooms. If I had known about Jasmine I would have moved the master suite to the basement and given her our room on the second floor, but this was causing problems. One, now that Elizabeth, Elena, Sylvia and Madeline knew that Jasmine needed a room, they each offered up theirs and said that they room with their respective others. Two, it was too late to remodel the basement. Three, the first problem caused tension among my children. I knew that none of them were ready to let go of their children yet. This was up to me to solve, so I did what any other woman of a household of this size would do. I began to plan. I built a new addition to the house at the end of the third floor hallway. I finished in a day.

Jasmine loved it and began personalizing it to her liking. We had already gotten her a king sized bed.

It was now night and I was sitting in the library, reading. I knew Elena tended to come here and drown her problems in books instead of confiding in us. She was still getting used to having a mate. She had a habit of drowning her problems in books. She did that ever since she was ten, but she had Damon to talk to now and he was good for her.

I heard footsteps and smelt the scent of Jasmine. Why was she up so late?

She entered the library, but when she noticed me she attempted to back out.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Cullen, I didn't mean to intrude," she apologized. She was extremely attached to Jasper, but always called Carlisle and I Mrs. and Mr. Cullen. I don't even think that she called Alice 'Mom.' She was a Daddy's girl, but a depressed one, right now it seems.

"It's alright, sweetheart, come in," I beckoned her, "So, what's wrong?"

"How do you know something's wrong?" she asked as she gave me a hug and sat down next to me.

"When you've adopted seven children and now have eight grandchildren you get to know when something is bothering them. The look on your face reminds me of Elena when she was younger. She used to get depressed because she felt left out. She didn't have a mate and was surrounded by couples on a daily basis. When Elena was depressed, she'd come here and drown her problems in the pages she read in these very books. You are more like your sister than you think," I told her, "So, what's wrong? You can tell me. I've dealt with it all, from boy trouble to depression."

"Well, I feel a little depressed. I mean, you all remind me so much of my own family before Dad had to go to war. You were like my Gran. So sweet and caring. Mr. Cullen was like Gramps. Compassionate and trusting. I didn't have any aunts or uncles or cousins since Dad was an only child. I've never had a Mom before because she abandoned me when I was little, I don't even remember much about her and Dad hardly talked about her. All I know is that her name was Gloria Parkinson. I don't know what I did that made her abandon me. I know that Alice is everything she's not because she loves Elena and Cameron so dearly and she loves me too, but I don't know. I love Alice and want to be her daughter, but I'd always had this secret hope as a kid that Dad and my real Mom would get back together and get married or something like that," she admitted.

"Sweetie, you aren't the only one who has had a tough past. Rosalie was abused by her fiancée the night she was changed. Alice was in an asylum her whole life. Poor thing. Jasper's had to fight newborn vampires in the south. Emmett was mauled a bear before he was changed. Edward nearly died of the Spanish influenza. Bella was a danger magnet. I was abused by my husband and my only son died the night he was born, so I jumped off a cliff. We were all taken prisoner by the Volturi. Poor Madeline and Elizabeth had to watch Maria take Cameron and Christopher away to Alaska. Poor Christopher was buried alive with Cameron watching helplessly. Elena was poisoned. I was hauled away to Aro's suite, so he could rape me. The rest were locked away in castle Volterra," I recalled, "We escaped, but we couldn't do it alone. We stuck together as a family. Give Alice a chance Jasmine, I'm sure you'll like what you see."

"Thanks Grandma," she told me as she got up and left. I smiled; she had called me Grandma for the first time.

* * *

AN: There you go. Chapter 4. Next Chapter will be up soon, so please be patient. Please review. Please.


	5. Helen's Departure

AN: Chapter 5. Tree is below. Jasmine's now in the tree. I've also added to Alice and Jasper's bio. Thank to Jack-Whitlock and Ebble for being the first two reviewers. Disclaimer is obvious. Enjoy!

Cullen Family Tree (just so you don't get confused) (I'll post this at the beginning of each chapter):

Carlisle & Esme- heads of the Cullen family. Carlisle is a compassionate doctor at Forks General Hospital and Esme is a warm-hearted stay at home mom/grandma.

Edward & Bella- Edward is Carlisle and Esme's oldest son and Renesmee, William and Elizabeth's father and Bella's husband. He's also the family's mind reader. Bella is Edward's wife, Renesmee, William and Elizabeth's mother and a mental shield.

Renesmee, William, & Elizabeth- Edward and Bella's kids. Renesmee is older by a year. Renesmee (Nessie, Ness or May) can show people her thoughts by touching them. She has curly bronze hair and chocolate brown eyes. Elizabeth (Liz or Beth) can sense danger before it happens. Her hair is dark brown and her eyes are emerald green. William (Will) is able to teleport himself and anyone else, anywhere he pleases. He has bronze hair and gold eyes. William mostly resembles Edward.

Rosalie & Emmett- Rosalie (Rose) is sometimes considered vain, but isn't vain most of the time. She is misunderstood. She is Emmett's wife and Sylvia, Christopher and Madeline's mother. Emmett is known as the strongest Cullen, physical wise. He is Rosalie's husband and Sylvia, Christopher and Madeline's father.

Sylvia, Christopher, & Madeline- Sylvia (Syl) and Christopher (Chris) are twins, even though Sylvia is older by a few minutes. Sylvia can communicate with people through her mind, she's a telepathist. She has curly blond hair and pale green eyes. Sylvia doesn't always get along with Alice and Jasper's daughter, Elena. Christopher doesn't have a gift, but is a skilled fighter. His hair is blond and his eyes are pale green. Madeline (Maddie) is the youngest and can see a person's aura. She also has curly blond hair and pale green eyes.

Alice & Jasper- Alice (sometimes referred to as pixie, Tinkerbell, annoying little vampire, evil pixie and frightening little monster) can see the future. She is Jasper's wife and Elena and Cameron's mother. Jasper is able to influence the emotions of those around him. He is Alice's husband and Elena and Cameron's father. He is also Jasmine's biological father. Alice is NOT Jasmine's biological mother.

Elena & Cameron- Elena is the oldest between her and her brother, but only by a year. She has honey blond hair that falls to her shoulders in curls and bright blue eyes, like Jasper's were when he was human. Her face, aside from her eyes, resembles Alice. She is fearless and quick, like Jasper, but graceful like Alice. She is considered the most powerful out of the children because she can raise the dead. She doesn't always get along with Rosalie and Emmett's oldest daughter, Sylvia. Cameron (Cam) is the youngest and is an amazing tracker. He has jet black hair and bright blue eyes, like Jasper's used to be.

Jasmine- Jasmine is Jasper's biological daughter; however Alice is not her biological daughter. Jasmine's real mother abandoned her right before Jasper went off to war. She was then taken and changed by a half vampire and is now a half vampire herself. It seems a little strange, but oh well. After her change, she went to Romania to try and find Jasper. She then headed to Forks and found the man that raised her as a little girl. She doesn't have mate, like Renesmee. She is accepted into the family fairly quickly and Alice treats her like a second daughter even though she knows that Jasmine was the product of Jasper sleeping with another woman.

Damon- Damon is Elena's soul mate. He has dark brown hair and pale blue eyes. He's a half-vampire, like Elena, Sylvia, Elizabeth, Madeline, Renesmee, William, Christopher and Cameron.

* * *

Chapter Five

Helen's Departure

(Esme-POV)

The next day, Helen and Sebastian decided to leave. I was a little grateful. She was criticizing my family and me. I didn't see why Carlisle hadn't kicked her out yet. Christmas break was a few months away and I knew it was too early to start planning, but I had time on my hands. So, as a surprise for all of my grandchildren, we were all going to my island for a week. With Jasmine here, we were short one cottage, but if Renesmee was willing, they could room together. I only had enough cabins for Elena, Elizabeth, Madeline and Sylvia to room with their respective others. That was sure to cause some tension and unease, especially among Emmett, Edward and Jasper. Perhaps, Rosalie, Bella and Alice would convince them otherwise.

I walked into the living room and found the entire family waiting for me. I sat down next to Carlisle. "Well, Carlisle and I have a little surprise for you. In a few months we'll be heading to my island for a week. There are however, some issues that needed to be addressed. We didn't make enough cottages for each one of us to have our own, so Elena, Elizabeth, Madeline and Sylvia will have to room with their respective others and Renesmee you're going to room with Jasmine, if that's okay with you," I told my family. I looked around. As I had predicted, Emmett, Edward and Jasper looked sceptical about their daughters sleeping with their respective others.

"Jazzy, lighten up. Elena's free to make her own choices," Alice told Jasper.

"Em, let it go. Sylvia and Madeline have the right to be independent girls," Rosalie told Emmett.

"Edward, Elizabeth's old enough to know right from wrong, have some faith in her," Bella told Edward.

My three sons sighed in defeat. They couldn't resist their wives. They nodded at their daughters, who smiled back at them.

"Grandma, I seriously don't want to share a cottage with Jasmine. It's not that I have anything against her, I don't, it's just that I'd prefer to be alone," Renesmee replied. We all stared at her in shock.

(Madeline-POV)

I gaped at Renesmee. She never liked being alone and we all knew it. Was this another phase of her depression because she ended her relationship with Jacob? That was five years ago! She needed to get over it. If our roles were switched and Cameron was the one breaking my heart it might be different.

The adults left and we all stared at Renesmee. One of us finally spoke up. Unfortunately, it was Sylvia that did so.

"Ness, you have to let it go. He cheated on you. Time to move on," Sylvia replied.

"Easy for you to say Syl, you have Will to take care of you and love you," Renesmee replied.

"I was in your place once Ness," Elena whispered. Damon's expression turned to one of pain. He didn't like the idea that before Elena met him, she was depressed.

"I know Elena, but now you have Damon and it isn't the same anymore. I just want to be alone," Renesmee replied.

"Ness, you won't get through this alone," I pointed out.

"Maddie's right, Ness, this isn't you," Cameron replied.

"Ness, distancing yourself from us isn't the way to fix this," William told me.

"Will has a point, Ness, you can't do this," Elizabeth told her.

"Ness, you'll only get through this if we stand by you, which we will," Christopher replied.

"I know what it's like, but I wasn't abandoned by the one I love, no I was abandoned by my mother, my _real _mother," Jasmine whispered. We all gasped.

"I was very little, I can't remember much about her and Dad hardly ever talked about her. I must have done something to upset her and make her abandon me, but I don't know what I did," Jasmine told us.

"You did nothing wrong, Jasmine," a voice from the doorway told her. We all looked up and found Uncle Jasper leaning against the doorway, next to him stood Aunt Alice.

"Gloria was angry at me and thought I wouldn't be able to take care of you, so she took you into custody. I heard her talking to her friends in the market one day about how you were an ungrateful child and how she had to hit you to make you listen. I was shocked at what she said. To me you were always a good little girl. Your mother hated me for giving her a child that she wasn't ready to have. She didn't believe in getting abortions. She believed that it was like killing a child. That's why she took custody of you. I never wanted her to. I had a bad feeling, but the court was in her favour. There was nothing I could do. I'm sorry that I made you go through that," Uncle Jasper told Jasmine.

"Daddy, she never really did anything to me. At least nothing too harmful. She would occasionally lose it and give me a beating. At least twice a week. After a while I started to spend more time with my friends. I was scared to go home. I was afraid of her. I came home one day and the usual beating started, only this time she wanted me out of the house for good. So, I did the only thing I could think of. I ran to Gran's place and you were there. And I just opened the door and ran into your arms. I didn't want to tell you about what she did to me. I didn't want you to be upset that I hadn't done anything about it. I never did tell you what happened, until now," Jasmine replied. Aunt Alice came up to Jasmine's side and hugged her. Jasmine seemed surprised by the gesture, but hugged Aunt Alice back.

"I want you to know that I would never do that to you sweetheart," Aunt Alice whispered.

"Thank you Mom," Jasmine whispered back.

(Jasper-POV)

I watched my youngest daughter hug my wife. I smiled at the sight before me. Jasmine was starting to heal and accept Alice as her Mother.

* * *

AN: Aww. Their evened up in numbers now. Three kids each for Rosalie and Emmett, Alice and Jasper and Edward and Bella. What did you think? I'm going to tramautize Ness in the next few chapters, so be prepared. I'm also going to have a clubing night. Be ready for a song chap. Anyway, please review. Please.


	6. Clubbing and a Date Gone Bad

AN: This is one of the chapters with a bad experince for Renesmee. Why her? Because she doesn't have a mate and Jasmine isn't too concerned about ove. Jasmine beliees that when the time is right, love will find her. Disclaimer is obvious. Enjoy!

Cullen Family Tree (just so you don't get confused) (I'll post this at the beginning of each chapter):

Carlisle & Esme- heads of the Cullen family. Carlisle is a compassionate doctor at Forks General Hospital and Esme is a warm-hearted stay at home mom/grandma.

Edward & Bella- Edward is Carlisle and Esme's oldest son and Renesmee, William and Elizabeth's father and Bella's husband. He's also the family's mind reader. Bella is Edward's wife, Renesmee, William and Elizabeth's mother and a mental shield.

Renesmee, William, & Elizabeth- Edward and Bella's kids. Renesmee is older by a year. Renesmee (Nessie, Ness or May) can show people her thoughts by touching them. She has curly bronze hair and chocolate brown eyes. Elizabeth (Liz or Beth) can sense danger before it happens. Her hair is dark brown and her eyes are emerald green. William (Will) is able to teleport himself and anyone else, anywhere he pleases. He has bronze hair and gold eyes. William mostly resembles Edward.

Rosalie & Emmett- Rosalie (Rose) is sometimes considered vain, but isn't vain most of the time. She is misunderstood. She is Emmett's wife and Sylvia, Christopher and Madeline's mother. Emmett is known as the strongest Cullen, physical wise. He is Rosalie's husband and Sylvia, Christopher and Madeline's father.

Sylvia, Christopher, & Madeline- Sylvia (Syl) and Christopher (Chris) are twins, even though Sylvia is older by a few minutes. Sylvia can communicate with people through her mind, she's a telepathist. She has curly blond hair and pale green eyes. Sylvia doesn't always get along with Alice and Jasper's daughter, Elena. Christopher doesn't have a gift, but is a skilled fighter. His hair is blond and his eyes are pale green. Madeline (Maddie) is the youngest and can see a person's aura. She also has curly blond hair and pale green eyes.

Alice & Jasper- Alice (sometimes referred to as pixie, Tinkerbell, annoying little vampire, evil pixie and frightening little monster) can see the future. She is Jasper's wife and Elena and Cameron's mother. Jasper is able to influence the emotions of those around him. He is Alice's husband and Elena and Cameron's father. He is also Jasmine's biological father. Alice is NOT Jasmine's biological mother.

Elena & Cameron- Elena is the oldest between her and her brother, but only by a year. She has honey blond hair that falls to her shoulders in curls and bright blue eyes, like Jasper's were when he was human. Her face, aside from her eyes, resembles Alice. She is fearless and quick, like Jasper, but graceful like Alice. She is considered the most powerful out of the children because she can raise the dead. She doesn't always get along with Rosalie and Emmett's oldest daughter, Sylvia. Cameron (Cam) is the youngest and is an amazing tracker. He has jet black hair and bright blue eyes, like Jasper's used to be.

Jasmine- Jasmine is Jasper's biological daughter; however Alice is not her biological daughter. Jasmine's real mother abandoned her right before Jasper went off to war. She was then taken and changed by a half vampire and is now a half vampire herself. It seems a little strange, but oh well. After her change, she went to Romania to try and find Jasper. She then headed to Forks and found the man that raised her as a little girl. She doesn't have mate, like Renesmee. She is accepted into the family fairly quickly and Alice treats her like a second daughter even though she knows that Jasmine was the product of Jasper sleeping with another woman.

Damon- Damon is Elena's soul mate. He has dark brown hair and pale blue eyes. He's a half-vampire, like Elena, Sylvia, Elizabeth, Madeline, Renesmee, William, Christopher and Cameron.

* * *

Chapter Six

Clubbing and a Date Gone Bad

(Elena-POV)

It was now Friday and Elizabeth, Christopher, Sylvia, William, Madeline, Cameron, Jasmine, Renesmee, Damon and I all went to school. There were whispers about the new Cullen. Jasmine wasn't just a Cullen, she was a Whitlock.

We all met up in the cafeteria and sat down at our table.

"Whose up for some clubbing tonight?" I asked.

"Me," Sylvia replied.

"Count me in," Damon replied as he gave me a smile.

"Me too," William replied.

"Same here," Madeline and Cameron both replied.

"Totally up for it," Elizabeth replied as Christopher nodded in agreement.

"Ness? Jas? You guys up some clubbing?" I asked.

"I would love to, but there are some books in the library screaming my name," Jasmine replied.

"Excuse me, but are you Renesmee Carlie Cullen?" a voice asked.

"That's me, but you can call me Nessie or Ness. My name's a bit of a mouthful," Renesmee replied as she turned to look at a boy that was standing at our table.

"I'm Thomas Baxter, but you can call me Tom. I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me tonight?" he asked.

"I'd love to," Renesmee replied.

"Cool, I'll meet you at the movies at seven?" Tom replied.

"Sure," Renesmee replied.

Tom left and we all gaped at her before I said, "So I guess this means you aren't coming clubbing with us."

"Not a chance Elena. It's like Syl told you all those years ago, 'if you don't date, you won't find a mate,'" Renesmee quoted Sylvia.

"Ness, I didn't mean it literally," Sylvia replied.

"Whatever see you later. I've got English," Renesmee replied as she walked off.

That night, Sylvia, Madeline, Elizabeth and I were in each of our rooms getting ready. I slipped into my bright blue tube top and black skinny jeans. My lip gloss was strawberry, mine and Damon's favourite fruit. My eye-shadow was a pale blue to bring out my eyes. I wasn't wearing any blush. My shoes were bright blue ballet flats. I thought stilettos were too fancy for a night of clubbing.

I walked into the hall and saw Sylvia, Madeline and Elizabeth waiting for me. Sylvia was wearing a red ruffled tank top and a pair of navy blue skinny jeans with red high heels. Madeline was wearing a black mini skirt and a green tank top with green ballet flats. Elizabeth was wearing a purple top with black leggings and purple ballet flats.

We walked downstairs and I remembered a song that seemed to come to mind right now. It was DJ Leah's Sexy Chick.

_Damn, I'm a sexy chick!  
You boys can see me..  
'Cuz every girl here wanna be me..  
_

_Yes, I'm a diva! Fellas scream, and I wanna meet 'cha!  
They say, I'm low down!  
It's just a rumour, so don't believe 'em!_

They say, I need to, slow down!  
But I'm the baddest chick around town!

_The way my booty's movin, you can't take no more!  
Have to stop what you're doin'; Tryin to pull up close!  
If you wanna find the words to describe this girl, you. Best. Be respectful!_

Damn boy!  
Damn, I'm a sexy chick!  
A sexy chick!  
Damn, I'm a sexy chick!

_Damn Boy!  
Damn, I'm a sexy chick!  
I'm a sexy chick!  
__Damn, I'm a sexy chick!  
Damn, Boy!_

_You boys can see me..  
'Cuz every girl here wanna be me..  
Yes, I'm a Diva! Fellas scream, And I wanna meet 'cha!_

They say, I'm low down!  
It's just a rumour, so don't believe 'em!  
They say, I need to, slow down!  
But I'm the baddest chick around town!

The way my booty's movin, you can't take no more!  
Have to stop what you're doin'; Tryin to pull up close!  
If you wanna find the words to describe this girl, you. Best. Be respectful!

Damn boy!  
Damn, I'm a sexy chick!  
A sexy chick!  
Damn, I'm a sexy chick!

_Damn Boy!  
Damn, I'm a sexy chick!  
I'm a sexy chick!  
Damn, I'm a sexy chick!  
Damn, Boy!_

As we walked downstairs, we had the pleasure of seeing William, Damon, Christopher and Cameron gasp quietly at the sight of us. They were all wearing white shirts, black shoes, black pants and black leather jackets.

When we reached the bottom of the stairs, the boys came over to our sides and whispered words to each of us.

"Beautiful," Cameron whispered.

"Hot," William whispered.

"Lovely," Christopher whispered.

"Sexy," Damon whispered in my ear. I blushed. He'd called me beautiful, lovely, pretty, cute, but never _sexy_. It wasn't something I was used to.

We all walked out to the cars and each got in with our respective others. Damon and I took my Porsche. Elizabeth and Christopher took Elizabeth's Ferrari. Sylvia and William took Sylvia's BMW. Cameron and Madeline took Cameron's Aston Martian Vanquish. All four of our cars pulled into the parking lot of the club. We chose a non-alcoholic club for two reasons. One, we never drank and two we wouldn't hang out with that kind of crowd. We were good kids and didn't want to ruin that.

We showed our ID's at the door and entered the club. The eight of us sat at a table and ordered drinks, well actually, the boys, being the gentlemen that they were, ordered for us. They knew us so well.

"Here you go ladies, a mango-banana-strawberry shake for Elena," Damon replied as he set the drink down in front of me.

"A vanilla shake for Maddie," Cameron replied as Madeline smiled up at him. I smiled to myself. My brother was so good to Madeline.

"A blueberry shake for Liz," Christopher set down Elizabeth's glass.

"And of course a cherry smoothie for my dear, Sylvia," William replied as he set her glass down.

"Care to dance, oh goddess of mine?" Damon asked me. I was surprised. Damon was treating me so well tonight. He never called me his _goddess_.

"Of course," I replied as I took his hand and walked out onto the dance floor with him. The others followed suit. We danced the night away.

(Renesmee-POV)-right after she and Tom see a movie

I then told Tom that I wanted to go home, but he said that he needed to pick something up from his house. So, he took me to his house and helped me out of the car. He opened the front door for me. I entered and I found his house empty.

"My parents work late on Fridays," he explained, "And my older brother moved out a few years ago."

"Oh, okay," I replied.

"So, I guess I should show you my room," he told me. He led me up the stairs and into his room. When I entered, he locked the door behind me and shut the window.

"What's going on?" I asked, "I thought I told you that I wanted to go home."

"You did, but this is better. The only thing good about tonight was that I get to have a girl as hot as you in my room," he replied as he gave me a sly smile. I gasped in horror. It was Aunt Rosalie all over again. I made a break for the door, but he stopped me.

He pinned me to the wall with his body and began to pull my top off.

_SYLVIA! ELENA! ANYONE! HELP! _I screamed in my head.

Someone must have heard me because I heard a crash downstairs.

* * *

AN: Cliff-hanger. I know, I know, who heard her cry for help? Was it Edward or Sylvia? Read the next chapter to find out. Please review. Please.


	7. The Land of Love

AN: I added to each of Jasmine, Cameron and William's bios. This is a chapter of couple cuteness. Which original character couple will rank the cutest? Sylvia and William? Madeline and Cameron? Elena and Damon? Or Elizabeth and Christopher? You be the judge. Vote for your favourite OC couple. In your review please. Disclaimer is obvious. Enjoy!

Cullen Family Tree (just so you don't get confused) (I'll post this at the beginning of each chapter):

Carlisle & Esme- heads of the Cullen family. Carlisle is a compassionate doctor at Forks General Hospital and Esme is a warm-hearted stay at home mom/grandma.

Edward & Bella- Edward is Carlisle and Esme's oldest son and Renesmee, William and Elizabeth's father and Bella's husband. He's also the family's mind reader. Bella is Edward's wife, Renesmee, William and Elizabeth's mother and a mental shield.

Renesmee, William, & Elizabeth- Edward and Bella's kids. Renesmee is older by a year. Renesmee (Nessie, Ness or May) can show people her thoughts by touching them. She has curly bronze hair and chocolate brown eyes. Elizabeth (Liz or Beth) can sense danger before it happens. Her hair is dark brown and her eyes are emerald green. William (Will) is able to teleport himself and anyone else, anywhere he pleases. He has bronze hair and gold eyes. William mostly resembles Edward. He also has Edward's temper and is protective of his sisters and Sylvia. He hates it when people mess with his family.

Rosalie & Emmett- Rosalie (Rose) is sometimes considered vain, but isn't vain most of the time. She is misunderstood. She is Emmett's wife and Sylvia, Christopher and Madeline's mother. Emmett is known as the strongest Cullen, physical wise. He is Rosalie's husband and Sylvia, Christopher and Madeline's father.

Sylvia, Christopher, & Madeline- Sylvia (Syl) and Christopher (Chris) are twins, even though Sylvia is older by a few minutes. Sylvia can communicate with people through her mind, she's a telepathist. She has curly blond hair and pale green eyes. Sylvia doesn't always get along with Alice and Jasper's daughter, Elena. Christopher doesn't have a gift, but is a skilled fighter. His hair is blond and his eyes are pale green. Madeline (Maddie) is the youngest and can see a person's aura. She also has curly blond hair and pale green eyes.

Alice & Jasper- Alice (sometimes referred to as pixie, Tinkerbell, annoying little vampire, evil pixie and frightening little monster) can see the future. She is Jasper's wife and Elena and Cameron's mother. Jasper is able to influence the emotions of those around him. He is Alice's husband and Elena and Cameron's father. He is also Jasmine's biological father. Alice is NOT Jasmine's biological mother.

Elena & Cameron- Elena is the oldest between her and her brother, but only by a year. She has honey blond hair that falls to her shoulders in curls and bright blue eyes, like Jasper's were when he was human. Her face, aside from her eyes, resembles Alice. She is fearless and quick, like Jasper, but graceful like Alice. She is considered the most powerful out of the children because she can raise the dead. She doesn't always get along with Rosalie and Emmett's oldest daughter, Sylvia. Cameron (Cam) is the youngest and is an amazing tracker. He has jet black hair and bright blue eyes, like Jasper's used to be. He has a Southern accent, like Jasper.

Jasmine- Jasmine is Jasper's biological daughter; however Alice is not her biological daughter. Jasmine's real mother abandoned her right before Jasper went off to war. She was then taken and changed by a half vampire and is now a half vampire herself. It seems a little strange, but oh well. After her change, she went to Romania to try and find Jasper. She then headed to Forks and found the man that raised her as a little girl. She doesn't have mate, like Renesmee. She is accepted into the family fairly quickly and Alice treats her like a second daughter even though she knows that Jasmine was the product of Jasper sleeping with another woman. Jasmine has the ability to control people's minds and make them forget things. She can compel anyone she pleases.

Damon- Damon is Elena's soul mate. He has dark brown hair and pale blue eyes. He's a half-vampire, like Elena, Sylvia, Elizabeth, Madeline, Renesmee, William, Christopher and Cameron.

* * *

Chapter Seven

The Land of Love

(Elena-POV)-right after Ness screams for help

Sylvia had told us that Renesmee was in trouble. We ran to help her. With Cameron's gift, we had no trouble finding her. She was at Tom's house.

Christopher broke down the door and we all entered. We heard Renesmee scream from upstairs. We all rushed to help her. Damon broke down the door to a bedroom. The sight we saw before us was horrifying. Renesmee was pinned against the wall and from what I could tell she was nearly a victim of rape. I hissed. Damon grabbed my wrist. He nodded at the boys, who grabbed Tom and threw him across the room, away from Renesmee.

William was by far the most furious. He grabbed Tom by the neck and pinned him against the wall.

"Jasmine has a gift right?" Sylvia asked from Renesmee's side.

"Yeah, she can compel people. Control their minds and make them forget things," I replied.

"Boy, we sure could use her right now," Damon called.

Sylvia must have sent her a message because seconds later, she was before us.

"I got this," she told us as she walked over to Tom, who was struggling in William's grasp. She stared Tom in the eye and spoke in a hypnotic voice, "You will forget everything that happened tonight. You will not ask Renesmee out on a date ever again. You will stay away from the Cullen family. You will forget everything you saw tonight. Do you understand?"

"I understand," Tom spoke in an entranced voice. Jasmine nodded at us and we left Tom's house and ran back to the mansion.

We entered the mansion and Renesmee sat down on the couch.

"Ness, are you okay?" Sylvia asked.

"I am now," Renesmee replied.

"Oh my God Renesmee! What happened?" I heard Aunt Bella, Uncle Edward, Mom, Dad, Uncle Emmett, Aunt Rosalie, Grandma and Grandpa all say together as they entered the room.

"I was nearly raped," Renesmee whispered. Aunt Bella and Uncle Edward ran to her side.

"What's his name, Ness? I will murder him!" Uncle Edward announced.

"His name is Tom, but you don't have to do anything, Daddy. Jasmine already compelled him to forget everything and stay away from me," Renesmee replied.

"You compelled a human?" Dad asked, surprised.

"I did it for Ness," Jasmine replied, "No one deserves to suffer that much."

"Head to bed kids. We'll look after Ness," Aunt Bella told us.

"Okay, are you guys okay with us staying with the guys tonight?" I asked.

"Yes, tonight is the night when we want the boys to protect you. Head out to the cottages and get some sleep," Mom replied.

Elizabeth and Christopher headed to Aunt Bella and Uncle Edward's cottage. Sylvia and William and Madeline and Cameron all headed in the direction of Aunt Rosalie and Uncle Emmett's house. Damon and I headed to Mom and Dad's mansion.

I unlocked the door with my set of keys. I locked the door behind us and led Damon up the stairs to my room. I closed the door and locked it after he'd entered. I hadn't realized that I was still wearing my clubbing clothes.

"I can't get over at how sexy you look tonight," Damon whispered.

"Damon," I whispered. He kissed me with so much passion that my heart skipped a beat.

He ended our kiss all too soon.

"Elena, this is against the rules," he told me.

"No, you aren't my cousin, you'd be threatened by my Dad, but let's cross that bridge when we come to it," I whispered.

"Elena_" Damon began, but I cut him off by placing a finger to his lips.

"Listen to me, I want you. Your heart, your mind and your body," I whispered as I lay down on the bed.

His eyes widened in surprise. He lay down on the bed next to me. I watched as he rolled over on top of me. He took off his jacket and his shirt. I gasped quietly. His body was perfect. _He _was perfect.

He kissed me passionately and I kissed him back. Our lips moved in sync. Our souls were entwined as were our minds and hearts.

He flipped us over so that I was on top of him. I ran my hands down the length of his muscled arms.

I kissed him passionately and rolled over so that I was lying down next to him. He held me close and sleep overtook us both.

(Elizabeth-POV)-when she and Christopher enter Edward and Bella's cottage

I took Christopher down the hall and into my room.

"Liz, this is cozy," he told me as he looked around. My room was filled with books and had a fireplace in the corner.

"Hey Chris, it's kind of chilly in here. Would you turn on the fireplace?" I asked.

"Sure, Babe, anything you say," he replied. When I came out of my closet, he pinned me to the wall with his body.

"Chris, what_" I began, but he cut me off.

"I can't take it anymore Liz," he told me, "The lust is driving me crazy!"

"Then let it out, Baby. It's not healthy to keep your emotions bottled up," I whispered. He tossed me on the bed and I giggled with delight. We made love until sleep overtook us both.

(Madeline-POV)-she and Cameron don't go into Rosalie and Emmett's house. They sit under the stars.

Cameron and I were sitting underneath the stars. The moon was full and it bounced off of us, making us both look like something out of a fairy tale. I had to admit, Cameron treated me like a Princess. He was truly a Southern gentleman and although he didn't speak with it very often, he had the accent to match. I wish he would more often though, his accent was adorable.

"Cam?" I asked.

"Hmm?" he replied as he stared up at the moon.

"I just wanted to ask you something," I told him, "Are you feeling okay?"

"Maddie, I'm fine. Why would think otherwise?" he asked.

"Cam, you tend to zone out when something's wrong. You just did, so tell me what's wrong so I can help you fix it."

"Maddie, I'm just a little shaken."

"How so?"

"I mean, did you see that guy? He's a psychopath! I was scared that if Jasmine hadn't come and compelled him that he'd be after you. I don't want that to happen. I was taken away from you once. I don't want it to happen again."

"Cam, what's done is done. We made it through, we escaped and saved both you and Chris and I felt the same way when I saw you in Maria's grasp in the clearing. She was going to kill you. How could I live without you? Answer: I couldn't. A day without you is like a year without rain."

"A day without you is like a year without rain." With that said Cameron leaned in and kissed me. We eventually got up and headed inside to get some sleep. We didn't fall asleep right away though. Cameron and I made love before we fell asleep.

(Sylvia-POV)-when she and William head inside, leaving Madeline and Cameron outside.

I led William down the hall to my room.

"Wow, Syl this is really huge," William told me.

"What can I say, Mom loves her house," I shrugged, "So, how are you doing? You looked pretty furious back there at Tom's."

"Well, of course I was. Even though Ness is a year older than me, she's still my sister and I can't stand it when people mess with my family, especially my sisters," he fumed.

I came over to his side and embraced him from behind. He truly did have Uncle Edward's temper and over-protectiveness.

William seemed to relax in my arms.

"Sylvia is it against the rules to want to make love to you?" he asked. I was surprised. I thought that I was the only one who thought about that.

"Not if I want you to, which I do," I replied. I lightly pushed him down on the bed, where we made love until sleep overtook us.

* * *

AN: Again, vote for your favourite OC couple for the cutest couple, in your review please. Please review. Please.


	8. Sylvia Stands Up At Last

AN: Chapter Eight. Just so you know, I will be adding info to the tree in the next chapter. This is after Christopher and Elizabeth, Damon and Elena, Sylvia and William and Cameron and Madeline all break the rules by each having an intense love making session, when they knew they weren't supposed to. This is their parents' reaction because Alice saw it. Anyway, disclaimer is obvious. Enjoy!

Cullen Family Tree (just so you don't get confused) (I'll post this at the beginning of each chapter):

Carlisle & Esme- heads of the Cullen family. Carlisle is a compassionate doctor at Forks General Hospital and Esme is a warm-hearted stay at home mom/grandma.

Edward & Bella- Edward is Carlisle and Esme's oldest son and Renesmee, William and Elizabeth's father and Bella's husband. He's also the family's mind reader. Bella is Edward's wife, Renesmee, William and Elizabeth's mother and a mental shield.

Renesmee, William, & Elizabeth- Edward and Bella's kids. Renesmee is older by a year. Renesmee (Nessie, Ness or May) can show people her thoughts by touching them. She has curly bronze hair and chocolate brown eyes. Elizabeth (Liz or Beth) can sense danger before it happens. Her hair is dark brown and her eyes are emerald green. William (Will) is able to teleport himself and anyone else, anywhere he pleases. He has bronze hair and gold eyes. William mostly resembles Edward. He also has Edward's temper and is protective of his sisters and Sylvia. He hates it when people mess with his family.

Rosalie & Emmett- Rosalie (Rose) is sometimes considered vain, but isn't vain most of the time. She is misunderstood. She is Emmett's wife and Sylvia, Christopher and Madeline's mother. Emmett is known as the strongest Cullen, physical wise. He is Rosalie's husband and Sylvia, Christopher and Madeline's father.

Sylvia, Christopher, & Madeline- Sylvia (Syl) and Christopher (Chris) are twins, even though Sylvia is older by a few minutes. Sylvia can communicate with people through her mind, she's a telepathist. She has curly blond hair and pale green eyes. Sylvia doesn't always get along with Alice and Jasper's daughter, Elena. Christopher doesn't have a gift, but is a skilled fighter. His hair is blond and his eyes are pale green. Madeline (Maddie) is the youngest and can see a person's aura. She also has curly blond hair and pale green eyes.

Alice & Jasper- Alice (sometimes referred to as pixie, Tinkerbell, annoying little vampire, evil pixie and frightening little monster) can see the future. She is Jasper's wife and Elena and Cameron's mother. Jasper is able to influence the emotions of those around him. He is Alice's husband and Elena and Cameron's father. He is also Jasmine's biological father. Alice is NOT Jasmine's biological mother.

Elena & Cameron- Elena is the oldest between her and her brother, but only by a year. She has honey blond hair that falls to her shoulders in curls and bright blue eyes, like Jasper's were when he was human. Her face, aside from her eyes, resembles Alice. She is fearless and quick, like Jasper, but graceful like Alice. She is considered the most powerful out of the children because she can raise the dead. She doesn't always get along with Rosalie and Emmett's oldest daughter, Sylvia. Cameron (Cam) is the youngest and is an amazing tracker. He has jet black hair and bright blue eyes, like Jasper's used to be. He has a Southern accent, like Jasper.

Jasmine- Jasmine is Jasper's biological daughter; however Alice is not her biological daughter. Jasmine's real mother abandoned her right before Jasper went off to war. She was then taken and changed by a half vampire and is now a half vampire herself. It seems a little strange, but oh well. After her change, she went to Romania to try and find Jasper. She then headed to Forks and found the man that raised her as a little girl. She doesn't have mate, like Renesmee. She is accepted into the family fairly quickly and Alice treats her like a second daughter even though she knows that Jasmine was the product of Jasper sleeping with another woman. Jasmine has the ability to control people's minds and make them forget things. She can compel anyone she pleases.

Damon- Damon is Elena's soul mate. He has dark brown hair and pale blue eyes. He's a half-vampire, like Elena, Sylvia, Elizabeth, Madeline, Renesmee, William, Christopher and Cameron.

* * *

Chapter Eight

Sylvia Stands Up At Last

(Alice-POV)

The next day, the children returned to the mansion or as we called it the 'big house.' I knew my oldest daughter was hiding something from us. I could see it in Elena's eyes. The same expression was held by Damon, Sylvia, William, Christopher, Elizabeth, Madeline, and Cameron. I had _seen _what Cameron and Madeline, Sylvia and William, Elena and Damon, and Elizabeth and William all did last night. Frankly, I was disappointed in my nieces and nephews and more importantly, in my daughter and son. They had made love to their respective others. It was against the rules! Jasper, Edward, Emmett, Rosalie and Bella were shocked when I told them. The boys were downright furious!

"ELENA KATHERINE WHITLOCK, CAMERON VINCENZO WHITLOCK GET DOWN HERE!" Jasper shouted up the stairs.

"ELIZABETH CLARISSA CULLEN, WILLIAM SPENCER CULLEN, COME HERE THIS INSTANT!" Edward shouted.

"SYLIVA THEREASA HALE, CHRISTOPHER ALEXANDER HALE AND MADELINE CELISTIA HALE, I WANT YOU DOWN HERE NOW!" Emmett shouted.

They all came rushing downstairs. Fear was written all over their faces. To say that they were a little scared would be an understatement.

"What did we do?" Cameron asked, innocently.

"You know perfectly well what you did," Emmett told him.

"We know what happened last night," Jasper crossed his arms. I watched as the children became pale and their eyes widened.

"I keep tabs on my daughter, son, nieces and nephews to make sure they're alright and what do I find? Elena and Damon, Madeline and Cameron, Sylvia and William and Christopher and Elizabeth, each pair in a deep love making session," I told them.

"How could you?" Rosalie asked shocked.

"We placed rules, so that this wouldn't happen," Bella added.

"What did you want to happen?" Sylvia asked, clearly annoyed. William placed an arm around her, trying to soothe her. "Did you expect anything less? Think about it. I've heard this from Grandpa and Grandma and each one you a thousand times, 'I can't live without your father,' or 'I can't imagine my life without your mother,' or 'your mother is my other half,' or even 'Without your father, I can't live, let alone breathe.' You all said that you can't live without your respective other, but why are you trying to pull us apart? We deserve the right to be with our mates. You can't keep us apart! We're not kids anymore! The rule that states that we each sleep in our own beds, made sense when we were little, but it doesn't now! Please. Please, don't tear us apart. None of us can breathe, let alone live without the other. Please," Sylvia pleaded.

Shock was written on everyone's faces. We never thought Sylvia would be the one to stand up for her cousins.

"Sylvia," Rosalie told her, "I'm so proud of you."

"I need to be with Will. The other girls feel the same way about Damon, Chris and Cam," Sylvia replied, "Please, don't tear us apart."

"Very well," Edward announced, "All in favour of lifting the rule that states that our children must each have their own rooms, say I."

"I," Rosalie, Emmett, Bella, Jasper and I all replied.

"As long as you're careful, you're allowed to stay with your mates, understood?" Edward asked. The children nodded.

* * *

AN: I knew that it was obvious that Edward, Emmett and Jasper were going to react that way. Once a daddy's girl, always a daddy's girl. Anyway, please review. Please.


	9. The New Race

AN: I've separated the kids' bios and added their middle names to them. I've also added the types of cars that the kids drive to each of their bios. Anyway, disclaimer is obvious. Enjoy!

Cullen Family Tree (just so you don't get confused) (I'll post this at the beginning of each chapter):

Carlisle & Esme Cullen- heads of the Cullen family. Carlisle is a compassionate doctor at Forks General Hospital and Esme is a warm-hearted stay at home mom/grandma.

Edward & Bella Cullen- Edward is Carlisle and Esme's oldest son and Renesmee, William and Elizabeth's father and Bella's husband. He's also the family's mind reader. Bella is Edward's wife, Renesmee, William and Elizabeth's mother and a mental shield.

Renesmee Carlie Cullen- Renesmee is the oldest of Bella and Edward's children. She is older than William by a year. Renesmee (Nessie, Ness or May) can show people her thoughts by touching them. She has curly bronze hair and chocolate brown eyes. She has no mate because she ended her relationship with Jacob when she realized he was cheating on her. She drives a green Sedan.

Elizabeth Clarissa Cullen- Elizabeth (Liz or Beth) is the youngest of Bella and Edward's children. She can sense danger before it happens. Her hair is dark brown and her eyes are emerald green. She is Christopher's mate. She drives a silver Ferrari.

William Spencer Cullen- William (Will) is Edward and Bella's only son and the middle child. He is able to teleport himself and anyone else, anywhere he pleases. He has bronze hair and gold eyes. William mostly resembles Edward. He also has Edward's temper and is protective of his sisters and Sylvia. He hates it when people mess with his family. He is Sylvia's mate. He drives a black Corvette.

Rosalie & Emmett Hale- Rosalie (Rose) is sometimes considered vain, but isn't vain most of the time. She is misunderstood. She is Emmett's wife and Sylvia, Christopher and Madeline's mother. Emmett is known as the strongest Cullen, physical wise. He is Rosalie's husband and Sylvia, Christopher and Madeline's father.

Sylvia Theresa Hale- Sylvia (Syl) is Christopher's twin sister, but since she is older than him by a few minutes, she is the oldest of Emmett and Rosalie's children. Sylvia can communicate with people through her mind, she's a telepathist. She has curly blond hair and pale green eyes. Sylvia doesn't always get along with Alice and Jasper's daughter, Elena. Sylvia is William's mate. She drives a bright purple BMW.

Christopher Alexander Hale- Christopher (Chris) is Sylvia's twin brother, but is younger than her by a few minutes, making him Emmett and Rosalie's middle child. He doesn't have a gift, but is a skilled fighter. His hair is blond and his eyes are pale green. Christopher is Elizabeth's mate. He drives a black Sedan.

Madeline Celistia Hale- Madeline (Maddie) is the youngest of Rosalie and Emmet's children. She can see a person's aura. She also has curly blond hair and pale green eyes. She is Cameron's mate. She drives a bright red Corvette.

Alice & Jasper Whitlock- Alice (sometimes referred to as pixie, Tinkerbell, annoying little vampire, evil pixie and frightening little monster) can see the future. She is Jasper's wife and Elena and Cameron's mother. Jasper is able to influence the emotions of those around him. He is Alice's husband and Elena and Cameron's father. He is also Jasmine's biological father. Alice is NOT Jasmine's biological mother.

Elena Katherine Whitlock- Elena is the oldest between her, her brother, and half-sister. Elena has honey blond hair that falls to her shoulders in curls and bright blue eyes, like Jasper's were when he was human. Her face, aside from her eyes, resembles Alice. She is fearless and quick, like Jasper, but graceful like Alice. She is considered the most powerful out of the children because she can raise the dead. She doesn't always get along with Rosalie and Emmett's oldest daughter, Sylvia. She is Damon's mate. She drives a light blue Porsche.

Cameron Vincenzo Whitlock- Cameron (Cam) is the second-youngest and is an amazing tracker. He has jet black hair and bright blue eyes, like Jasper's used to be. He has a Southern accent, like Jasper and just like Jasper; he doesn't speak with it often. Cameron is Madeline's mate. He drives a black Aston Martian Vanquish.

Jasmine Amelia Whitlock - Jasmine is Jasper's biological daughter; however Alice is NOT her biological daughter. Jasmine's real mother abandoned her right before Jasper went off to war. She was then taken and changed by a half vampire and is now a half vampire herself. It seems a little strange, but oh well. After her change, she went to Romania to try and find Jasper. She then headed to Forks and found the man that raised her as a little girl. She doesn't have mate, like Renesmee. She is accepted into the family fairly quickly and Alice treats her like a second daughter even though she knows that Jasmine was the product of Jasper sleeping with another woman. Jasmine has the ability to control people's minds and make them forget things. She can compel anyone she pleases. Jasmine has no mate. She isn't too concerned about love. She believes that love will find her when the time is right. Her hair is honey blond and her eyes are pale green. She is Elena and Cameron's half-sister and is the youngest. She doesn't have a car yet.

Damon- Damon is Elena's soul mate. He has dark brown hair and pale blue eyes. He's a half-vampire, like Elena, Sylvia, Elizabeth, Madeline, Renesmee, William, Christopher and Cameron. Damon is actually an ex-member of the Volturi, who are now dead. Damon helped the Cullen family escape the Volturi's clutches, five years ago. He doesn't have a car yet.

Chapter Nine

The New Race

(Mystery-POV) (I'll tell you who it is at the end of the chapter, see if you can guess based on the other POVs)

I walked into Forks High. My long brown hair waved in the wind. My eyes were a pale grey. It was an odd eye colour, but my mother always liked them because they belonged to my father. He was dead and I was the only thing my mother had left.

Later that day, I sat down at a crowded table in the cafeteria. I knew a few faces; there was Tess, Ruby, Max and Rob. They each had a class with me.

I looked around and realized that everyone was staring at something. I turned to look and found ten beautiful people standing by the door. There were six girls and four boys. They entered the cafeteria pair by pair.

"Hey, who are they?" I asked Tess.

"The Cullens, Whitlocks and Hales," she replied, "They moved down here from Alaska. They tend to keep to themselves."

"Duh, because they're all _together_," Ruby replied as she leaned in close to whisper, "Okay so the blond there is Elena, she's really weird. She's with Damon, that dark haired one. "I watched as a girl with honey blond hair, who I assumed was Elena and a dark haired boy, who I think was Damon, walk right by us.

"That's Christopher and Elizabeth," Ruby went on as a girl with dark brown hair and a boy with blond hair walked by us.

"Sylvia and William," Ruby continued as a blond girl and a boy with what looked like bronze hair walked by, "Those two, I swear are a thing."

"Moving on, that's Cameron and his girlfriend Madeline," Ruby replied as she nodded at a boy with jet black hair and a girl with blond hair as they walked by.

"And finally the last two and only single girls of the Cullen clan, Renesmee," Max added as a girl with bronze hair walked by, "And Jasmine," another girl with honey blond hair walked by. None of them paid any attention to us.

"So they're families live together?" I asked.

"No, they're all adopted," Tess replied, "Dr. and Mrs. Cullen took in so many foster kids, it's not even funny. I heard that they have six more at home, plus these ten."

"So which of them are the Whitlocks, Cullens and Hales?" I asked.

"Well, Elena, Cameron and Jasmine are the Whitlocks, Sylvia, Christopher and Madeline are the Hales and Renesmee, William and Elizabeth are the Cullens," Ruby replied.

"What about Damon?" I asked.

"No one really knows if he's a Cullen, Hale or Whitlock," Ruby replied.

"They sure are something," I replied. Those kids carried a sort of mysterious aura with them.

"So, true," Ruby replied, "What I wouldn't do to be that pretty and have a boyfriend that hot."

"Seriously? Why do they have to kiss in here?" Rob asked rhetorically. I looked at the Cullen table and sure enough, Sylvia and William were kissing. Elena and Damon were holding hands. I saw Elizabeth and Christopher talking about something. Madeline and Cameron were snuggled up close and lost in their own little world. Renesmee and Jasmine were discussing something. Suddenly, they all stopped what they were doing and turned to stare at me.

I looked away, embarrassed. I couldn't believe that they had caught me staring. How humiliating!

(Elena-POV)

When we all sat down at our table in the cafeteria, we smelt a scent that was inhuman, but it wasn't vampire. I spoke telepathically to Sylvia, who broke her kiss with William. She sent out the message to the others and we all turned to look at the one with the scent in question. It was a girl. Her hair was dark brown and her eyes were a pale grey. I looked at Elizabeth and she shook her head. That meant that this girl was no danger to us. I looked at Madeline, who gave me a nod. Her aura was clean.

I turned and looked back at the girl. I recognized her from my English class. She was new here. Her name was Taylor Smith.

"I think we should tell Grandpa," I murmured.

"But, he's working late," Sylvia pointed out.

"So, we'll go to Forks General and see him," I replied.

At the end of the day, we walked out to my Porsche and Sylvia's BMW. Sylvia, William, Renesmee, Christopher and Elizabeth all headed back to the mansion in Sylvia's car, while Damon, Cameron, Madeline, Jasmine and I took my car to Forks General Hospital.

I pulled into the parking lot and the five of us entered the hospital.

We approached the woman sitting at the front desk, "Good afternoon. My boyfriend, siblings and I are here to see our father, Dr. Carlisle Cullen," I told the woman.

"Dr. Cullen, to the front desk," she said into the intercom. Grandpa came right away.

"Elena, Damon, Madeline, Cameron, Jasmine, nice to see you five. What can I do for you?" he asked. We didn't have Sylvia with us, but we did develop ways of telling each other that we needed to discuss something secret by actions. I would press my lips together, which I did. Grandpa noticed.

"Perhaps we should continue this in my office," Grandpa told us and we followed him down the hall and into his office.

When Grandpa shut the door behind us. I began explaining the situation with Taylor Smith to him. He suggested that we invite her over, so that he, Grandma, Aunt Bella, Uncle Edward, Aunt Rosalie, Uncle Emmett, Mom, and Dad could judge her scent for themselves.

So, the next day at school, I approached her, in English. Damon and I had English with her.

"Hi, I'm Elena and this is my boyfriend Damon," I greeted her.

"Hello," Damon greeted her.

"And you are?" I asked.

"Taylor. Taylor Smith," she replied, probably a little shocked that we were talking to her.

"Taylor, you're new here right?" I asked, she nodded, "Would you care to sit with us at lunch?"

"Sure," she replied, clearly shocked. We never let anyone sit with us, so that if need be, we could talk about the secret that we were bound to keep.

Later in the cafeteria, I walked Taylor over to our table. Damon was already waiting for me. He stood up and kissed my lips in greeting. When he ended our kiss, I smiled at him.

"Guys this is Taylor Smith. Taylor this is Elizabeth, Christopher, Madeline, Cameron, Sylvia, William, Renesmee and Jasmine," I told her.

"Nice to meet you," Jasmine and Madeline told Taylor as they smiled at her.

"Welcome to Forks High," Christopher, Cameron and William told her.

"Hello," Elizabeth greeted her.

"Pleasure to meet you," Renesmee replied.

"Hi," Taylor replied shyly.

"Taylor, Jasmine and I were wondering if you'd be able to come over after school and study with us," Renesmee asked, "Elena, Liz, Maddie and Syl always study with Damon, Chris, Cam and Will. You're welcome to stay for dinner. Please."

"Just let me call my mom," Taylor replied, "I'll just run to the office and _" She didn't finish because we all pulled out our cells and held them out for her to use.

"Wow, super high tech, much. Thanks," Taylor replied, taking my cell.

"No problem," I replied as she walked away to speak with her mom.

"Nice job with the study thing Ness," I complimented Renesmee.

"Thank you," Renesmee replied.

Taylor came back and returned my cell to me.

"Well, my mom said that I could go, but I need one of you guys to drive me there and home," Taylor told us, "Oh, and I can stay for dinner."

Later that day, Jasmine, Damon, Cameron, Madeline and I all piled into my Porsche. Thank goodness William had brought his Corvette today! There were eleven of us today, so it was a little crazy, space wise.

We made to the mansion by four; we pulled into the large circular driveway and parked the two cars. When Taylor stepped out, her month dropped.

"_You_ _live here_?" she asked, clearly shocked.

"Sometimes," Sylvia replied, "but sometimes we'll sleep in the cottages Esme built out in the woods."

"Come on in Taylor," I beckoned her.

We entered and found my family seated in the family room.

"Hello family, this is Taylor. Taylor these are my siblings, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Edward and Bella and my adoptive parents: Carlisle and Esme," I gestured to each one of them as I spoke.

"Nice to meet you," Grandma greeted her warmly. I suddenly felt dizzy and weary.

"Ness, Jas, go and give Taylor a tour," I told them.

"Elena what's wrong?" Jasmine asked me.

"I'm not entirely sure," I replied as Damon grasped my shoulders to steady me as he guided me to the couch.

I sat down and he sat down next to me. I knew that something was trying to use my body for something, but I had to wait until Taylor was out of the room first. When I heard the door to a bedroom close, I shut my eyes and leaned my head on Damon's shoulder. I began to speak in a trance. I knew what was happening. The dead that served me needed to use my body to speak, but it weakened me, so they only used it when they _really _needed to tell me something.

"We have been travelling the dark roads and something dark approaches. We do not know what it is yet. Our apologizes, for not serving you better, good day," the dead left my body and I got chills again. That happened every time the dead needed to say something.

Damon pulled me onto his lap, where I snuggled into his chest. He was warming me up.

"What exactly do they mean by that?" Madeline asked.

"The dead tend to deliver their messages in shifts. They can't stay too long or I'll pay the price. They're loyal to me and to my family. They're grateful that they have a way to speak to the living," I replied, "As for what they meant, I got a glimpse into what they saw and it's something we've never seen before."

"Elena, are you really able to count on what the dead see?" Mom asked.

"Mom, please trust me on this," I replied.

There was a crash from the wall near the top of the stairs. Everyone looked up and found a frightened Taylor standing there. Well, this can't be good.

AN: The mystery-POV was Taylor-POV. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please review. Please.


	10. The Secret's Out

AN: This is the tenth chapter. Taylor's reaction to the big secret is in this chapter. The tree is below. Disclaimer is obvious. Enjoy!

Cullen Family Tree (just so you don't get confused) (I'll post this at the beginning of each chapter):

Carlisle & Esme Cullen- heads of the Cullen family. Carlisle is a compassionate doctor at Forks General Hospital and Esme is a warm-hearted stay at home mom/grandma.

Edward & Bella Cullen- Edward is Carlisle and Esme's oldest son and Renesmee, William and Elizabeth's father and Bella's husband. He's also the family's mind reader. Bella is Edward's wife, Renesmee, William and Elizabeth's mother and a mental shield.

Renesmee Carlie Cullen- Renesmee is the oldest of Bella and Edward's children. She is older than William by a year. Renesmee (Nessie, Ness or May) can show people her thoughts by touching them. She has curly bronze hair and chocolate brown eyes. She has no mate because she ended her relationship with Jacob when she realized he was cheating on her. She drives a green Sedan.

Elizabeth Clarissa Cullen- Elizabeth (Liz or Beth) is the youngest of Bella and Edward's children. She can sense danger before it happens. Her hair is dark brown and her eyes are emerald green. She is Christopher's mate. She drives a silver Ferrari.

William Spencer Cullen- William (Will) is Edward and Bella's only son and the middle child. He is able to teleport himself and anyone else, anywhere he pleases. He has bronze hair and gold eyes. William mostly resembles Edward. He also has Edward's temper and is protective of his sisters and Sylvia. He hates it when people mess with his family. He is Sylvia's mate. He drives a black Corvette.

Rosalie & Emmett Hale- Rosalie (Rose) is sometimes considered vain, but isn't vain most of the time. She is misunderstood. She is Emmett's wife and Sylvia, Christopher and Madeline's mother. Emmett is known as the strongest Cullen, physical wise. He is Rosalie's husband and Sylvia, Christopher and Madeline's father.

Sylvia Theresa Hale- Sylvia (Syl) is Christopher's twin sister, but since she is older than him by a few minutes, she is the oldest of Emmett and Rosalie's children. Sylvia can communicate with people through her mind, she's a telepathist. She has curly blond hair and pale green eyes. Sylvia doesn't always get along with Alice and Jasper's daughter, Elena. Sylvia is William's mate. She drives a bright purple BMW.

Christopher Alexander Hale- Christopher (Chris) is Sylvia's twin brother, but is younger than her by a few minutes, making him Emmett and Rosalie's middle child. He doesn't have a gift, but is a skilled fighter. His hair is blond and his eyes are pale green. Christopher is Elizabeth's mate. He drives a black Sedan.

Madeline Celistia Hale- Madeline (Maddie) is the youngest of Rosalie and Emmet's children. She can see a person's aura. She also has curly blond hair and pale green eyes. She is Cameron's mate. She drives a bright red Corvette.

Alice & Jasper Whitlock- Alice (sometimes referred to as pixie, Tinkerbell, annoying little vampire, evil pixie and frightening little monster) can see the future. She is Jasper's wife and Elena and Cameron's mother. Jasper is able to influence the emotions of those around him. He is Alice's husband and Elena and Cameron's father. He is also Jasmine's biological father. Alice is NOT Jasmine's biological mother.

Elena Katherine Whitlock- Elena is the oldest between her, her brother, and half-sister. Elena has honey blond hair that falls to her shoulders in curls and bright blue eyes, like Jasper's were when he was human. Her face, aside from her eyes, resembles Alice. She is fearless and quick, like Jasper, but graceful like Alice. She is considered the most powerful out of the children because she can raise the dead. She doesn't always get along with Rosalie and Emmett's oldest daughter, Sylvia. She is Damon's mate. She drives a light blue Porsche.

Cameron Vincenzo Whitlock- Cameron (Cam) is the second-youngest and is an amazing tracker. He has jet black hair and bright blue eyes, like Jasper's used to be. He has a Southern accent, like Jasper and just like Jasper; he doesn't speak with it often. Cameron is Madeline's mate. He drives a black Aston Martian Vanquish.

Jasmine Amelia Whitlock - Jasmine is Jasper's biological daughter; however Alice is NOT her biological daughter. Jasmine's real mother abandoned her right before Jasper went off to war. She was then taken and changed by a half vampire and is now a half vampire herself. It seems a little strange, but oh well. After her change, she went to Romania to try and find Jasper. She then headed to Forks and found the man that raised her as a little girl. She doesn't have mate, like Renesmee. She is accepted into the family fairly quickly and Alice treats her like a second daughter even though she knows that Jasmine was the product of Jasper sleeping with another woman. Jasmine has the ability to control people's minds and make them forget things. She can compel anyone she pleases. Jasmine has no mate. She isn't too concerned about love. She believes that love will find her when the time is right. Her hair is honey blond and her eyes are pale green. She is Elena and Cameron's half-sister and is the youngest. She doesn't have a car yet.

Damon- Damon is Elena's soul mate. He has dark brown hair and pale blue eyes. He's a half-vampire, like Elena, Sylvia, Elizabeth, Madeline, Renesmee, William, Christopher and Cameron. Damon is actually an ex-member of the Volturi, who are now dead. Damon helped the Cullen family escape the Volturi's clutches, five years ago. He doesn't have a car yet.

* * *

Chapter Ten

The Secret's Out

(Elena-POV)

"Taylor, please let us explain," I told her.

"What are you?" she asked, "You're all too beautiful and too smart to be human. Not mention, you talk like you're from different times."

"Well, to put mildly, I guess we could welcome you," Sylvia told her.

"To what?" Taylor prompted.

"The crypt of vampires," Elizabeth shrugged. Taylor's mouth hung open. "Don't worry we won't hurt you. We only feed on animals," Elizabeth told her.

"Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Bella, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice and Jasper are all vampires. Damon, Elizabeth, Renesmee, Jasmine, Sylvia, Christopher, Madeline, Cameron and I are all half-vampires," I confessed.

"How is that even possible?" Taylor asked.

"Well, you see Alice and Jasper aren't my siblings, they're my parents. My Dad had Jasmine when he was a human, but my Mom isn't her Mom. Jasmine was changed by a half-vampire, making her a half-vampire as well. It's a little strange, but it gets weirder. You see, vampires aren't supposed to be able to have kids. So technically, none of us should exist, but we do. My Mom and Dad had me and Cam after their change," I explained.

"If Alice and Jasper are your parents, what does that make the rest of them?"

"My Grandparents, Aunts and Uncles," I shrugged, "Renesmee's actually the oldest out of us all. She was born when Aunt Bella was still human and was the reason that Aunt Bella was turned. Will and Liz were born shortly after. Syl, Chris and Maddie are Aunt Rosalie and Uncle Emmett's children."

"What about Damon?" Taylor asked.

"That's not for me to tell you," I replied as I lifted my head to look at Damon's frozen face. I touched his cheek and he thawed a little.

"Damon, you never did tell me who your parents were?" I whispered.

"I never met my mother because after I was born, my father didn't even try to save her. He was on the run from the law and left me to fend for myself when I turned ten. My father returned then and took me with him. He then decided to hand me over to the Volturi as a peace offering. The Volturi are this royal vampire coven that resides in Italy. Anyway, my father was running from them and thought that if he gave me to them then he would go free. He didn't and was killed by the Volturi, I've been working for them ever since that day, but five years ago that all changed. It was a very..._eventful _day, I guess you could say. The Cullen family was taken away by the Volturi, all because, one woman wanted Jasper in her army and refused to take no for an answer. Anyway, she went to the Volturi, created an alliance, got the entire Cullen family captured and had one poisoned, one nearly raped and two taken to a camp in Alaska and tortured there," Damon explained, "I'm not exactly sure what happened to the other Cullens, all I know is that when I walked into the bedroom, Elena was being held in, my life changed forever. She was suffering. The poor thing was only trying to protect her brother and cousin and was punished for it. She was poisoned. I had the antidote and gave it to her and together, we went to save her family. But, she had to play dead for us to get there alive."

"Actually, I enjoyed being in your arms. Anyway, Damon and I headed into the prison area, where almost everyone in my family was being held. We set them free and ran outside to meet Grandma, who I heard from Sylvia, was nearly raped by Aro, but she escaped. Aro's one of the Volturi leaders. Anyway, we were all running. Killing Volturi soldiers left and right. Talking as we did, like it was no big deal. We made it out, found Grandma and Dad torched the entire palace and everyone in it died that day. Then we headed to the coast, we still need to get to Chris and Cam who were in Alaska. We reached the coastline and Will got us to Alaska in two seconds flat." I continued.

"Hold on a second, two things. One, if you were in a bedroom and Sylvia was in a prison cell, how did she tell you that Esme was taken by Aro?" Taylor asked, "And two, how did William get you all to Alaska that fast?"

"Simple. Sylvia is a telepathist and William is able to teleport himself and anyone else anywhere he pleases," I explained, "Anyway, where was I? Oh yeah, Alaska. So Will got us to Alaska, but he didn't have the exact location of Cam and Chris, we didn't find them right away, but that's where Maddie came in. She can see a person's aura and led us right to Chris. So, we followed Maddie through the woods until we came across this huge mound of dirt and Maddie whispered, 'he's under there.' Dad, Uncle Edward and Uncle Emmett started digging like maniacs. When they found him, he was unconscious and Liz screamed and looked about ready to cry and die, just to be with Chris. But, Chris came to. He was buried alive, so he was very lucky. So, then we all went to find Cam. We found him in a clearing, but he was being held by our enemy and she was ready to snap his neck. Her name was Maria and Dad used to work for her and she wanted him back and wasn't taking no for an answer. She was the reason we were in this mess. Anyway, so Dad told her to leave Cam alone because he didn't have anything to do with this. While Maria spoke, Damon and I snuck up behind her and when she threatened to kill Cam if Dad didn't join her and he declined, she nearly snapped Cam's neck. Damon and I pulled her off of him just in time. While Cam was being fussed over by Maddie, Dad walked over to Maria and said to her, 'you ruined my life and threatened my son and for that you'll pay with your life.' Then, he snapped her neck and we set her on fire. After that, it was over and we headed home."

"Wow," Taylor gasped, "Can anyone else in your family do unnatural things?"

"Cam's a tracker. The best one, I've ever met. Chris is a skilled fighter. He'd do anything to protect us. Aunt Bella's a mental shield; psychological gifts can't affect us because of her shield. Uncle Edward's a mind reader. Mom can see the future. Liz can sense danger. Dad can control people's emotions. Jas can compel people. I can literally, raise the dead," I shrugged.

"Seriously, I'd love to see that sometime," Taylor replied, "You know, this is awesome. I know I should be scared, but I'm not."

"Now we need to know something," I told her, "What are you?"

"I'm supposedly from fairy descent, but I have no magic in my blood," Taylor replied.

I suddenly felt really weak. Everything went black.

(Damon-POV)

The minute Elena blacked out I took charge, "Esme, light a few candles that smell like violets! Ness, Jas get down here! Edward, grab me some water, a glass will do! She'll probably need blood as well!"

"I'll get the blood," Carlisle replied.

"Oh my God! What happened to her?" Taylor asked.

"It happens from time to time. She tends to strain herself, so much that she collapses. We all know what to do. Light candles that smell like violets because their her favourite flower and contain her favourite scent. If she doesn't wake up then, give her blood. If she doesn't wake up after that, splash her with water and if she doesn't wake up after that, well then something serious is wrong," I explained as Esme lit three candles that smelt like violets. Edward returned with the glass of water and Carlisle came downstairs with a glass of blood. Renesmee and Jasmine came downstairs as well.

Elena began to stir in my arms. Her eyes slowly opened and she turned to look at me.

"Please tell me that I didn't collapse again," she told us.

"Well, Elena look around," Sylvia replied as Elena looked around. She groaned when she saw the glass of water and the glass of blood on the table.

"I can't believe this!" she groaned.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"I'm fine," she replied, before turned to Taylor, "Do you mind staying the night? You must feel overwhelmed and I don't feel so good about you going home with all of this on your mind."

"I don't mind. Just let me call my mom. Where's your home phone?" Taylor asked.

"In the kitchen, on the counter, under the calendar, by the wall," Elizabeth replied.

"Thanks," Taylor replied as she headed to the kitchen.

Fifteen minutes later, Taylor returned and announced that she could spend the night.

"Damon, stay with Elena tonight," Jasper told me, "See to it that she doesn't collapse and if she does, you know where everything is."

"Yes, sir," I replied.

Taylor headed upstairs with Renesmee and Jasmine. Apparently she was rooming with Renesmee for the night. The rest of the family dispersed as night fell on the mansion.

I asked Madeline if she would keep an eye on Elena, for a few minutes, I had something to discuss with Jasper and Alice. When Madeline agreed to watch Elena, I headed downstairs and found Jasper and Alice sitting on the couch. They were alone.

"I saw that you wanted to speak to us Damon, but didn't want the others here," Alice stated, "Was there something you needed?"

"Yes," I replied, "I was wondering if I could have your permission to ask Elena to marry me?"

Alice gasped quietly. She turned to look at Jasper, who was frozen in shock.

"Damon, you have my permission," Jasper told me when he thawed. Alice nodded in agreement.

"Thank you," I replied. Alice's eyes went blank as she went into the future. She returned to the present, kissed Jasper's cheek and left the room.

Jasper chuckled quietly before turning to me, "I'm assuming you want some tips on how to ask her?" I nodded. "Well, my daughter has a special place that Alice and I took Cameron and her when they were children. It's a lake, not too far from here. It looks amazing under the light of the moon. That's the setting. Other than that, all I can say is good luck, Damon."

I headed upstairs and into my room. I grabbed the ring and placed it in my leather jacket. I put on my leather jacket and went to find Elena.

* * *

AN: Cliff-hanger. Next chapter is still being written, so please be patient. Please review. Please.


	11. Proposals and Pointers

AN: This has to be the cutest Elena/Damon chapter. Let me know who your fav OC character is, in your review that is. Disclaimer is obvious. Enjoy!

Cullen Family Tree (just so you don't get confused) (I'll post this at the beginning of each chapter):

Carlisle & Esme Cullen- heads of the Cullen family. Carlisle is a compassionate doctor at Forks General Hospital and Esme is a warm-hearted stay at home mom/grandma.

Edward & Bella Cullen- Edward is Carlisle and Esme's oldest son and Renesmee, William and Elizabeth's father and Bella's husband. He's also the family's mind reader. Bella is Edward's wife, Renesmee, William and Elizabeth's mother and a mental shield.

Renesmee Carlie Cullen- Renesmee is the oldest of Bella and Edward's children. She is older than William by a year. Renesmee (Nessie, Ness or May) can show people her thoughts by touching them. She has curly bronze hair and chocolate brown eyes. She has no mate because she ended her relationship with Jacob when she realized he was cheating on her. She drives a green Sedan.

Elizabeth Clarissa Cullen- Elizabeth (Liz or Beth) is the youngest of Bella and Edward's children. She can sense danger before it happens. Her hair is dark brown and her eyes are emerald green. She is Christopher's mate. She drives a silver Ferrari.

William Spencer Cullen- William (Will) is Edward and Bella's only son and the middle child. He is able to teleport himself and anyone else, anywhere he pleases. He has bronze hair and gold eyes. William mostly resembles Edward. He also has Edward's temper and is protective of his sisters and Sylvia. He hates it when people mess with his family. He is Sylvia's mate. He drives a black Corvette.

Rosalie & Emmett Hale- Rosalie (Rose) is sometimes considered vain, but isn't vain most of the time. She is misunderstood. She is Emmett's wife and Sylvia, Christopher and Madeline's mother. Emmett is known as the strongest Cullen, physical wise. He is Rosalie's husband and Sylvia, Christopher and Madeline's father.

Sylvia Theresa Hale- Sylvia (Syl) is Christopher's twin sister, but since she is older than him by a few minutes, she is the oldest of Emmett and Rosalie's children. Sylvia can communicate with people through her mind, she's a telepathist. She has curly blond hair and pale green eyes. Sylvia doesn't always get along with Alice and Jasper's daughter, Elena. Sylvia is William's mate. She drives a bright purple BMW.

Christopher Alexander Hale- Christopher (Chris) is Sylvia's twin brother, but is younger than her by a few minutes, making him Emmett and Rosalie's middle child. He doesn't have a gift, but is a skilled fighter. His hair is blond and his eyes are pale green. Christopher is Elizabeth's mate. He drives a black Sedan.

Madeline Celistia Hale- Madeline (Maddie) is the youngest of Rosalie and Emmet's children. She can see a person's aura. She also has curly blond hair and pale green eyes. She is Cameron's mate. She drives a bright red Corvette.

Alice & Jasper Whitlock- Alice (sometimes referred to as pixie, Tinkerbell, annoying little vampire, evil pixie and frightening little monster) can see the future. She is Jasper's wife and Elena and Cameron's mother. Jasper is able to influence the emotions of those around him. He is Alice's husband and Elena and Cameron's father. He is also Jasmine's biological father. Alice is NOT Jasmine's biological mother.

Elena Katherine Whitlock- Elena is the oldest between her, her brother, and half-sister. Elena has honey blond hair that falls to her shoulders in curls and bright blue eyes, like Jasper's were when he was human. Her face, aside from her eyes, resembles Alice. She is fearless and quick, like Jasper, but graceful like Alice. She is considered the most powerful out of the children because she can raise the dead. She doesn't always get along with Rosalie and Emmett's oldest daughter, Sylvia. She is Damon's mate. She drives a light blue Porsche.

Cameron Vincenzo Whitlock- Cameron (Cam) is the second-youngest and is an amazing tracker. He has jet black hair and bright blue eyes, like Jasper's used to be. He has a Southern accent, like Jasper and just like Jasper; he doesn't speak with it often. Cameron is Madeline's mate. He drives a black Aston Martian Vanquish.

Jasmine Amelia Whitlock - Jasmine is Jasper's biological daughter; however Alice is NOT her biological daughter. Jasmine's real mother abandoned her right before Jasper went off to war. She was then taken and changed by a half vampire and is now a half vampire herself. It seems a little strange, but oh well. After her change, she went to Romania to try and find Jasper. She then headed to Forks and found the man that raised her as a little girl. She doesn't have mate, like Renesmee. She is accepted into the family fairly quickly and Alice treats her like a second daughter even though she knows that Jasmine was the product of Jasper sleeping with another woman. Jasmine has the ability to control people's minds and make them forget things. She can compel anyone she pleases. Jasmine has no mate. She isn't too concerned about love. She believes that love will find her when the time is right. Her hair is honey blond and her eyes are pale green. She is Elena and Cameron's half-sister and is the youngest. She doesn't have a car yet.

Damon- Damon is Elena's soul mate. He has dark brown hair and pale blue eyes. He's a half-vampire, like Elena, Sylvia, Elizabeth, Madeline, Renesmee, William, Christopher and Cameron. Damon is actually an ex-member of the Volturi, who are now dead. Damon helped the Cullen family escape the Volturi's clutches, five years ago. He doesn't have a car yet.

* * *

Chapter Eleven

Proposals and Pointers

(Still Damon-POV)

I found her in Renesmee's room, along with all of the other girls. "Elena, would you care to take a walk in the woods with me?" I asked.

"Sure Damon," Elena replied as she stood up and followed me outside.

For some reason, I didn't have any trouble finding the lake that Jasper had told me about. He was right, it did look amazing under the moonlight and Elena looked even more amazing.

"I can't believe it! I haven't been here, since I was a little girl! How did you find this place?" she asked.

"Your dad told me about it," I replied.

"It's just as I remember it," Elena sighed.

"Elena," I whispered her name as I got down on one knee. She turned to look at me and gasped when she saw me on one knee. "Elena Katherine Whitlock, I love you and I promise to love you for eternity. I vow to never let anyone harm you and protect you. I promise that I'll always be by your side, no matter what life throws at us. Will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?" I asked as I opened the box to show her the ring. It was a silver band with a sapphire on it. On the back, I had the jeweller engrave a heart with _E+D for eternity_ written in it.

"Damon...I...Yes, a million times yes!" she cried.

"Thank God," I sighed in relief. I slid the ring on her finger and she admired it. "Read what's written on the back," I told her.

"E+D for eternity," she whispered. She threw her arms around my neck. "Damon I love the ring and you."

"I love you too," I replied.

We headed back to the mansion and as we headed up the stairs, I saw Bella, Rosalie and Alice smile at me. Edward and Jasper nodded at me and Emmett gave me a thumbs-up. We headed into the third floor lounge, where Renesmee, Elizabeth, Taylor, Jasmine, Sylvia, Madeline, William, Christopher and Cameron were hanging out.

They were all watching Elizabeth and Sylvia play chess. Those two tended to play on their minds instead of the board.

"I'm getting married!" Elena announced.

Elizabeth and Sylvia's heads snapped up and everyone turned to look at us. The girls started to squeal.

"Let's see the ring, Elena," Jasmine gushed.

"Wow, Damon sure loves to spoil you," Elizabeth complimented.

I received smirks from William, Cameron and Christopher. "You saw this coming, didn't you?" I asked.

"Duh," Christopher replied.

"You're a fool for my sister," Cameron pointed out.

"You two are such lovebirds. I had a feeling you'd be the first two to be married," William shrugged.

"It's so pretty Elena," Madeline gushed.

"Elena, whenever you're ready to get some sleep, come find me," I told her. She nodded.

I walked out and realized that William, Cameron and Christopher were following me.

"What is it, guys?" I asked.

"I need tips," William replied as Cameron and Christopher nodded in agreement.

"On what?" I asked.

"How did you ask her?" William clarified.

"Are you going to ask Syl?" I asked. He nodded. "Well, first things first, get the parents' permission. Then find out if there's a place that's special to Syl and take her there. Then just ask her," I replied, "Other than that I can't help you Will."

William sighed and headed downstairs, he was followed by Cameron and Christopher.

Elena appeared by my side then, she wrapped her arms around me.

"I'm ready to get some sleep now," she told me.

We entered her room and she took off her ring. She told me that she didn't want to lose it. She lay down on the bed and I laid down next to her. I wrapped my arms around her and held her close to my body. Sleep overcame us shortly after.

* * *

AN: E+D for eterinty. Aww. How cute. Again please tell me who your fav OC character is, in your review please. Please reivew. Please.


	12. Ways of Compulsion

AN: This is chapter twelve. We'll dig deeper into Jasmine's gift and get to see a more emotioinal Sylvia. Disclaimer is obvious. Enjoy!

Cullen Family Tree (just so you don't get confused) (I'll post this at the beginning of each chapter):

Carlisle & Esme Cullen- heads of the Cullen family. Carlisle is a compassionate doctor at Forks General Hospital and Esme is a warm-hearted stay at home mom/grandma.

Edward & Bella Cullen- Edward is Carlisle and Esme's oldest son and Renesmee, William and Elizabeth's father and Bella's husband. He's also the family's mind reader. Bella is Edward's wife, Renesmee, William and Elizabeth's mother and a mental shield.

Renesmee Carlie Cullen- Renesmee is the oldest of Bella and Edward's children. She is older than William by a year. Renesmee (Nessie, Ness or May) can show people her thoughts by touching them. She has curly bronze hair and chocolate brown eyes. She has no mate because she ended her relationship with Jacob when she realized he was cheating on her. She drives a green Sedan.

Elizabeth Clarissa Cullen- Elizabeth (Liz or Beth) is the youngest of Bella and Edward's children. She can sense danger before it happens. Her hair is dark brown and her eyes are emerald green. She is Christopher's mate. She drives a silver Ferrari.

William Spencer Cullen- William (Will) is Edward and Bella's only son and the middle child. He is able to teleport himself and anyone else, anywhere he pleases. He has bronze hair and gold eyes. William mostly resembles Edward. He also has Edward's temper and is protective of his sisters and Sylvia. He hates it when people mess with his family. He is Sylvia's mate. He drives a black Corvette.

Rosalie & Emmett Hale- Rosalie (Rose) is sometimes considered vain, but isn't vain most of the time. She is misunderstood. She is Emmett's wife and Sylvia, Christopher and Madeline's mother. Emmett is known as the strongest Cullen, physical wise. He is Rosalie's husband and Sylvia, Christopher and Madeline's father.

Sylvia Theresa Hale- Sylvia (Syl) is Christopher's twin sister, but since she is older than him by a few minutes, she is the oldest of Emmett and Rosalie's children. Sylvia can communicate with people through her mind, she's a telepathist. She has curly blond hair and pale green eyes. Sylvia doesn't always get along with Alice and Jasper's daughter, Elena. Sylvia is William's mate. She drives a bright purple BMW.

Christopher Alexander Hale- Christopher (Chris) is Sylvia's twin brother, but is younger than her by a few minutes, making him Emmett and Rosalie's middle child. He doesn't have a gift, but is a skilled fighter. His hair is blond and his eyes are pale green. Christopher is Elizabeth's mate. He drives a black Sedan.

Madeline Celistia Hale- Madeline (Maddie) is the youngest of Rosalie and Emmet's children. She can see a person's aura. She also has curly blond hair and pale green eyes. She is Cameron's mate. She drives a bright red Corvette.

Alice & Jasper Whitlock- Alice (sometimes referred to as pixie, Tinkerbell, annoying little vampire, evil pixie and frightening little monster) can see the future. She is Jasper's wife and Elena and Cameron's mother. Jasper is able to influence the emotions of those around him. He is Alice's husband and Elena and Cameron's father. He is also Jasmine's biological father. Alice is NOT Jasmine's biological mother.

Elena Katherine Whitlock- Elena is the oldest between her, her brother, and half-sister. Elena has honey blond hair that falls to her shoulders in curls and bright blue eyes, like Jasper's were when he was human. Her face, aside from her eyes, resembles Alice. She is fearless and quick, like Jasper, but graceful like Alice. She is considered the most powerful out of the children because she can raise the dead. She doesn't always get along with Rosalie and Emmett's oldest daughter, Sylvia. She is Damon's mate. She drives a light blue Porsche.

Cameron Vincenzo Whitlock- Cameron (Cam) is the second-youngest and is an amazing tracker. He has jet black hair and bright blue eyes, like Jasper's used to be. He has a Southern accent, like Jasper and just like Jasper; he doesn't speak with it often. Cameron is Madeline's mate. He drives a black Aston Martian Vanquish.

Jasmine Amelia Whitlock - Jasmine is Jasper's biological daughter; however Alice is NOT her biological daughter. Jasmine's real mother abandoned her right before Jasper went off to war. She was then taken and changed by a half vampire and is now a half vampire herself. It seems a little strange, but oh well. After her change, she went to Romania to try and find Jasper. She then headed to Forks and found the man that raised her as a little girl. She doesn't have mate, like Renesmee. She is accepted into the family fairly quickly and Alice treats her like a second daughter even though she knows that Jasmine was the product of Jasper sleeping with another woman. Jasmine has the ability to control people's minds and make them forget things. She can compel anyone she pleases. Jasmine has no mate. She isn't too concerned about love. She believes that love will find her when the time is right. Her hair is honey blond and her eyes are pale green. She is Elena and Cameron's half-sister and is the youngest. She doesn't have a car yet.

Damon- Damon is Elena's soul mate. He has dark brown hair and pale blue eyes. He's a half-vampire, like Elena, Sylvia, Elizabeth, Madeline, Renesmee, William, Christopher and Cameron. Damon is actually an ex-member of the Volturi, who are now dead. Damon helped the Cullen family escape the Volturi's clutches, five years ago. He doesn't have a car yet.

* * *

Chapter Twelve

Ways of Compulsion

(Jasmine-POV)

Then next morning I headed downstairs, to the kitchen, to eat breakfast. Grandma's cooking was amazing. I found Taylor sitting at the table and Grandma busy preparing breakfast. I knew she was there. I felt her mind before I saw her.

"Good morning Taylor," I greeted her.

"Good morning Jas," she replied.

I moaned a placed a hand to my head.

"Jasmine, honey what's wrong?" Grandma asked.

"Headache," I replied "There are too many minds in Forks."

"How do you compel someone?" Taylor asked.

"It takes time, but basically I stare into my victim's eyes and speak in a hypnotic tone and they'll do whatever I say," I shrugged.

"Have you ever compelled anyone before?" Taylor asked.

"Yes," I replied, "many times before. I'm not proud of it, but I've learned to accept it. My most recent compulsion victim was because of Ness."

"How come?"

"Well, let's just say that if it wasn't for me, Ness would've had a psychopath stalking her just so could rape her. Poor girl. Two heartbreaks is enough to last a lifetime."

"She was nearly raped?" Taylor was clearly shocked.

"Yes, she was," a feminine voice replied from the doorway. I turned to look and found my older sister standing there. Elena was dressed in a blue top and jeans. She was graceful as she walked over to us. Her honey blond hair was down in loose curls and her side bangs were clipped out of her eyes. I could see why people said that she was truly Jasper and Alice's daughter. Something about her was just mysterious and entrancing. She was a natural born leader, like Dad.

"Ness was trying to find a mate, so she started dating again. Unfortunately, her date was an idiot, a pig and a psychopath that had no respect for girls. She ended up at his house and Will, Syl, Chris, Liz, Cam, Maddie, Damon and I were all out clubbing, when Syl heard Ness' cry for help. We all ran to her rescue. We were able to find her thanks Cam's tracking skills. Damon and Chris broke down the doors and we all raced to help Ness. The boys pulled Ness' attacker off of her. Will was so mad, literally furious. I've never seen Will so mad. He pinned Ness' attacker to the wall by his throat, while the girls and I tended to Ness and the other boys were at Will's side, ready to help him if need be. Sylvia sent a telepathic message to Jasmine and seconds later she was before us. She compelled Ness' attacker and we disappeared into the night. Will was really disappointed, he wanted to kill Ness' attacker. Will's really protective of us. His personal motto is: If you mess with my family, prepare to die!' Will is totally Uncle Edward's son," Elena explained.

"Wow," Taylor gasped, "Poor Ness."

Damon appeared next to Elena. "Good morning beautiful," he greeted her as he leaned in to kiss her.

It seemed to be just a chaste kiss. Sylvia came downstairs and had the strangest expression on her face. It seemed to be one of worry and fear. Her eyes were filled with tears. That was out of character. Sylvia never cried.

"Liz...Liz...Liz just collapsed," she choked out.

* * *

AN: Yikes! Cliff-hanger. Poor Elizabeth. You'll see her in the next chapter, which is still being written. Please review. Please.


	13. Her Gift is Dangerous for Her

AN: This is Elizabeth's big scene. Christopher finally feels the pain that Elizabeth felt when she sw him unconscious in "We Must Hope For The Best." Disclaimer is obvious. Enjoy!

Cullen Cullen Family Tree (just so you don't get confused) (I'll post this at the beginning of each chapter):

Carlisle & Esme Cullen- heads of the Cullen family. Carlisle is a compassionate doctor at Forks General Hospital and Esme is a warm-hearted stay at home mom/grandma.

Edward & Bella Cullen- Edward is Carlisle and Esme's oldest son and Renesmee, William and Elizabeth's father and Bella's husband. He's also the family's mind reader. Bella is Edward's wife, Renesmee, William and Elizabeth's mother and a mental shield.

Renesmee Carlie Cullen- Renesmee is the oldest of Bella and Edward's children. She is older than William by a year. Renesmee (Nessie, Ness or May) can show people her thoughts by touching them. She has curly bronze hair and chocolate brown eyes. She has no mate because she ended her relationship with Jacob when she realized he was cheating on her. She drives a green Sedan.

Elizabeth Clarissa Cullen- Elizabeth (Liz or Beth) is the youngest of Bella and Edward's children. She can sense danger before it happens. Her hair is dark brown and her eyes are emerald green. She is Christopher's mate. She drives a silver Ferrari.

William Spencer Cullen- William (Will) is Edward and Bella's only son and the middle child. He is able to teleport himself and anyone else, anywhere he pleases. He has bronze hair and gold eyes. William mostly resembles Edward. He also has Edward's temper and is protective of his sisters and Sylvia. He hates it when people mess with his family. He is Sylvia's mate. He drives a black Corvette.

Rosalie & Emmett Hale- Rosalie (Rose) is sometimes considered vain, but isn't vain most of the time. She is misunderstood. She is Emmett's wife and Sylvia, Christopher and Madeline's mother. Emmett is known as the strongest Cullen, physical wise. He is Rosalie's husband and Sylvia, Christopher and Madeline's father.

Sylvia Theresa Hale- Sylvia (Syl) is Christopher's twin sister, but since she is older than him by a few minutes, she is the oldest of Emmett and Rosalie's children. Sylvia can communicate with people through her mind, she's a telepathist. She has curly blond hair and pale green eyes. Sylvia doesn't always get along with Alice and Jasper's daughter, Elena. Sylvia is William's mate. She drives a bright purple BMW.

Christopher Alexander Hale- Christopher (Chris) is Sylvia's twin brother, but is younger than her by a few minutes, making him Emmett and Rosalie's middle child. He doesn't have a gift, but is a skilled fighter. His hair is blond and his eyes are pale green. Christopher is Elizabeth's mate. He drives a black Sedan.

Madeline Celistia Hale- Madeline (Maddie) is the youngest of Rosalie and Emmet's children. She can see a person's aura. She also has curly blond hair and pale green eyes. She is Cameron's mate. She drives a bright red Corvette.

Alice & Jasper Whitlock- Alice (sometimes referred to as pixie, Tinkerbell, annoying little vampire, evil pixie and frightening little monster) can see the future. She is Jasper's wife and Elena and Cameron's mother. Jasper is able to influence the emotions of those around him. He is Alice's husband and Elena and Cameron's father. He is also Jasmine's biological father. Alice is NOT Jasmine's biological mother.

Elena Katherine Whitlock- Elena is the oldest between her, her brother, and half-sister. Elena has honey blond hair that falls to her shoulders in curls and bright blue eyes, like Jasper's were when he was human. Her face, aside from her eyes, resembles Alice. She is fearless and quick, like Jasper, but graceful like Alice. She is considered the most powerful out of the children because she can raise the dead. She doesn't always get along with Rosalie and Emmett's oldest daughter, Sylvia. She is Damon's mate. She drives a light blue Porsche.

Cameron Vincenzo Whitlock- Cameron (Cam) is the second-youngest and is an amazing tracker. He has jet black hair and bright blue eyes, like Jasper's used to be. He has a Southern accent, like Jasper and just like Jasper; he doesn't speak with it often. Cameron is Madeline's mate. He drives a black Aston Martian Vanquish.

Jasmine Amelia Whitlock - Jasmine is Jasper's biological daughter; however Alice is NOT her biological daughter. Jasmine's real mother abandoned her right before Jasper went off to war. She was then taken and changed by a half vampire and is now a half vampire herself. It seems a little strange, but oh well. After her change, she went to Romania to try and find Jasper. She then headed to Forks and found the man that raised her as a little girl. She doesn't have mate, like Renesmee. She is accepted into the family fairly quickly and Alice treats her like a second daughter even though she knows that Jasmine was the product of Jasper sleeping with another woman. Jasmine has the ability to control people's minds and make them forget things. She can compel anyone she pleases. Jasmine has no mate. She isn't too concerned about love. She believes that love will find her when the time is right. Her hair is honey blond and her eyes are pale green. She is Elena and Cameron's half-sister and is the youngest. She doesn't have a car yet.

Damon- Damon is Elena's soul mate. He has dark brown hair and pale blue eyes. He's a half-vampire, like Elena, Sylvia, Elizabeth, Madeline, Renesmee, William, Christopher and Cameron. Damon is actually an ex-member of the Volturi, who are now dead. Damon helped the Cullen family escape the Volturi's clutches, five years ago. He doesn't have a car yet.

* * *

Chapter Thirteen

Her Gift is Dangerous for Her

(Elena-POV)

When Sylvia choked out those words, Grandma, Jasmine, Damon and I were in Elizabeth's room in a flash. I saw the sight, which I'd never wanted to see. My cousin, Elizabeth was lying on the bed, unconscious, while my other cousin, Christopher was sitting in a chair by her bedside with his face buried into the bed sheets. Poor Christopher was losing it. He wasn't able to live without Elizabeth. He had once told me that Elizabeth's laugh sounded like tiny bells. He told me her smile was that of an angel.

I looked around the room and found, Sylvia, William, Madeline, Cameron, Mom, Dad and my Aunts and Uncles seated in various chairs around the room. Grandpa was by Elizabeth, checking her breathing.

"She's breathing, but barely," Grandpa told us.

"What happened to her?" I asked.

"I don't know. This morning I came into her room to say good morning. She smiled at me and the next I knew she was out cold," Christopher recalled in a shaky voice. I went over and placed a hand on Christopher's shoulder. He needed to know that I was there for him.

(Elizabeth-POV)

_Elizabeth_. I heard a whispery voice call.

"Hello? Is someone there?" I called out.

_Elizabeth_. The whispery voice continued to call out to me. _Child come with me, there is something you need to see. _I followed the voice into the woods and ended up in a clearing. There I saw a sight that made my heart shatter to pieces. Each of my family members were fighting for their lives. Elena was surrounded by her faithful zombie soldiers. Damon was killing left and right. Christopher was struggling to fight off the vampires attacking him. Jasmine was compelling vampires left and right or at least attempting to. Renesmee was on her knees. Madeline and Cameron were back to back trying to defend themselves. Grandpa and Grandma fought as well. William and Sylvia did too. But where was I?

"What's going on?" I asked.

_A war between your family and the ones that want to destroy your friend. _The voice told me.

"Where am I?" I asked.

_No where. You died the day you fell unconscious._ The voice told me.

"So, how does this battle end?" I asked. For, I couldn't help but wonder the outcome.

_Well, let's see. _The voice replied and I saw the outcome of the battle. The clearing was now a graveyard. I walked into the clearing and read the names: _Damon, Sylvia Theresa Hale, William Spencer Cullen, Renesmee Carlie Cullen, Elena Katherine Whitlock, Jasmine Amelia Whitlock, Cameron Vincenzo Whitlock, Bella Cullen, Edward Cullen, Rosalie Hale, Emmett Hale, Jasper Whitlock, Alice Whitlock, Esme Cullen, Carlisle Cullen, and Madeline Celistia Hale. _I knew them all. I turned to look past the graves and found my soul-mate lying there on the grass.

"I'm sorry, Elizabeth. Forgive me for killing myself to be with you. I love you and want to be with you no matter the cost," Christopher whispered as he took his last breaths.

"No! Chris, please don't die, please! I love you!" I screamed. Christopher gasped in pain and his eyes closed. "NOOOOO!" I screamed as I sat up. I looked around, I wasn't in the woods. I was in my bedroom. Christopher looked at me and passionately kissed my lips.

"Liz, what happened?" Elena asked.

"I just saw my worst nightmare. That was no vision. That was torture," I replied as I shuddered.

"Well, while you were out, I saw something," Aunt Alice told us, "They're vampires coming to town. They feed on humans. There's also going to be a thunderstorm this weekend. Anyone up for baseball?"

We all gave her knowing smiles. We all loved baseball and never passed up the chance to play.

* * *

AN: The next chapter will be the baseball game. I've set it up little like Twilight, only not as romantic. Guess who hunts down Taylor? Go on, guess in your review. Please review. Please.


	14. Baseball Cullen, Whitlock and Hale Style

AN: This is the big baseball game. Disclaimer is obvious. Enjoy!

Cullen Family Tree (just so you don't get confused) (I'll post this at the beginning of each chapter):

Carlisle & Esme Cullen- heads of the Cullen family. Carlisle is a compassionate doctor at Forks General Hospital and Esme is a warm-hearted stay at home mom/grandma.

Edward & Bella Cullen- Edward is Carlisle and Esme's oldest son and Renesmee, William and Elizabeth's father and Bella's husband. He's also the family's mind reader. Bella is Edward's wife, Renesmee, William and Elizabeth's mother and a mental shield.

Renesmee Carlie Cullen- Renesmee is the oldest of Bella and Edward's children. She is older than William by a year. Renesmee (Nessie, Ness or May) can show people her thoughts by touching them. She has curly bronze hair and chocolate brown eyes. She has no mate because she ended her relationship with Jacob when she realized he was cheating on her. She drives a green Sedan.

Elizabeth Clarissa Cullen- Elizabeth (Liz or Beth) is the youngest of Bella and Edward's children. She can sense danger before it happens. Her hair is dark brown and her eyes are emerald green. She is Christopher's mate. She drives a silver Ferrari.

William Spencer Cullen- William (Will) is Edward and Bella's only son and the middle child. He is able to teleport himself and anyone else, anywhere he pleases. He has bronze hair and gold eyes. William mostly resembles Edward. He also has Edward's temper and is protective of his sisters and Sylvia. He hates it when people mess with his family. He is Sylvia's mate. He drives a black Corvette.

Rosalie & Emmett Hale- Rosalie (Rose) is sometimes considered vain, but isn't vain most of the time. She is misunderstood. She is Emmett's wife and Sylvia, Christopher and Madeline's mother. Emmett is known as the strongest Cullen, physical wise. He is Rosalie's husband and Sylvia, Christopher and Madeline's father.

Sylvia Theresa Hale- Sylvia (Syl) is Christopher's twin sister, but since she is older than him by a few minutes, she is the oldest of Emmett and Rosalie's children. Sylvia can communicate with people through her mind, she's a telepathist. She has curly blond hair and pale green eyes. Sylvia doesn't always get along with Alice and Jasper's daughter, Elena. Sylvia is William's mate. She drives a bright purple BMW.

Christopher Alexander Hale- Christopher (Chris) is Sylvia's twin brother, but is younger than her by a few minutes, making him Emmett and Rosalie's middle child. He doesn't have a gift, but is a skilled fighter. His hair is blond and his eyes are pale green. Christopher is Elizabeth's mate. He drives a black Sedan.

Madeline Celistia Hale- Madeline (Maddie) is the youngest of Rosalie and Emmet's children. She can see a person's aura. She also has curly blond hair and pale green eyes. She is Cameron's mate. She drives a bright red Corvette.

Alice & Jasper Whitlock- Alice (sometimes referred to as pixie, Tinkerbell, annoying little vampire, evil pixie and frightening little monster) can see the future. She is Jasper's wife and Elena and Cameron's mother. Jasper is able to influence the emotions of those around him. He is Alice's husband and Elena and Cameron's father. He is also Jasmine's biological father. Alice is NOT Jasmine's biological mother.

Elena Katherine Whitlock- Elena is the oldest between her, her brother, and half-sister. Elena has honey blond hair that falls to her shoulders in curls and bright blue eyes, like Jasper's were when he was human. Her face, aside from her eyes, resembles Alice. She is fearless and quick, like Jasper, but graceful like Alice. She is considered the most powerful out of the children because she can raise the dead. She doesn't always get along with Rosalie and Emmett's oldest daughter, Sylvia. She is Damon's mate. She drives a light blue Porsche.

Cameron Vincenzo Whitlock- Cameron (Cam) is the second-youngest and is an amazing tracker. He has jet black hair and bright blue eyes, like Jasper's used to be. He has a Southern accent, like Jasper and just like Jasper; he doesn't speak with it often. Cameron is Madeline's mate. He drives a black Aston Martian Vanquish.

Jasmine Amelia Whitlock - Jasmine is Jasper's biological daughter; however Alice is NOT her biological daughter. Jasmine's real mother abandoned her right before Jasper went off to war. She was then taken and changed by a half vampire and is now a half vampire herself. It seems a little strange, but oh well. After her change, she went to Romania to try and find Jasper. She then headed to Forks and found the man that raised her as a little girl. She doesn't have mate, like Renesmee. She is accepted into the family fairly quickly and Alice treats her like a second daughter even though she knows that Jasmine was the product of Jasper sleeping with another woman. Jasmine has the ability to control people's minds and make them forget things. She can compel anyone she pleases. Jasmine has no mate. She isn't too concerned about love. She believes that love will find her when the time is right. Her hair is honey blond and her eyes are pale green. She is Elena and Cameron's half-sister and is the youngest. She doesn't have a car yet.

Damon- Damon is Elena's soul mate. He has dark brown hair and pale blue eyes. He's a half-vampire, like Elena, Sylvia, Elizabeth, Madeline, Renesmee, William, Christopher and Cameron. Damon is actually an ex-member of the Volturi, who are now dead. Damon helped the Cullen family escape the Volturi's clutches, five years ago. He doesn't have a car yet.

* * *

Chapter Fourteen

Baseball: Cullen, Whitlock and Hale Style

(Elena-POV)

That weekend arrived and Taylor and my family all headed out into the forest. Taylor was going to be our umpire because according to Grandma, we cheated. Grandma was going to be back catcher.

We took Uncle Emmett's jeep. Damon and I picked up Taylor from her house. She was after all my best friend.

We headed into the clearing and found my family setting up.

"Taylor," Elizabeth called as she ran over to us, "Glad you could make it." Taylor smiled at Elizabeth.

"Hey, Liz, have we figured out whose clan is splitting up: Cullen, Hale or Whitlock?" I asked. Every time we played baseball, we divided up Uncle Edward, Aunt Bella, Renesmee, William, and Elizabeth or Aunt Rosalie, Uncle Emmett, Sylvia, Christopher, and Madeline or Dad, Mom, Cameron and me. We were all evened up in numbers now, thanks to Jasmine.

"Well it's division among the Hales this week," Elizabeth replied. This meant that each team would have half of the Hales.

"I'll walk with Taylor, you and Damon head down there, teams need to be picked," Elizabeth told me.

"Thanks, Liz," I replied.

(Taylor-POV)

I watched as Damon and Elena ran down to the baseball field. Elena was so graceful and she was so pretty. She had a heart of gold. It felt good, knowing that I could count on her and her family.

When Elizabeth and I made it down to the field, they had already finished picking teams. It was Carlisle, Alice, Emmett, Christopher, Renesmee, Jasmine, William and Cameron on one team and Edward, Bella, Sylvia, Elizabeth, Rosalie, Elena, Damon and Madeline on the other.

Alice's team was up to bat first. Elena was pitching, while the others were in the outfield. She stood motionless. It was as if she was being stealthy as she pitched. She threw the ball and when Alice hit it, the sound it made was like thunder cracking. I was shocked. The Cullens laughed at my expression. The laughter stopped when they saw both Elizabeth and Alice's expressions go blank.

"Alice, what is it?" Jasper asked as he grabbed her shoulders. Alice shook in his arms.

"Liz, what's wrong?" Christopher grabbed Elizabeth's face and held her gaze.

"They're coming," they said in unison. Then Alice spoke alone, "They heard us and are coming now."

"How long?" Carlisle asked.

"There isn't enough time to get Taylor out of here," she told us.

"Alice, have they fed?" Bella muttered, not knowing that I could hear.

"Not enough," Alice replied.

Elena had a look on her face. She turned to look at me, "Whatever you do, don't move from any of our sides. Got it?"

I nodded. The Cullens' expressions became serious and determined.

I watched as they came out of the woods. A blond woman and two others.

"Helen," Carlisle sighed in defeat.

"Carlisle, nice to see you again," she greeted him. Her eyes were a deep red. "This is Cleo and Frank." She nodded at her companions.

"I came here to inform you that Sebastian is dead," she told them.

"I'm sorry about your loss," Carlisle replied sincerely.

"Loss? Ha. I killed him. He suddenly decided to try your stupid way of life!" she replied scornfully.

Carlisle said nothing. The wind blew through and I saw Helen's eyes light up and she eyed me.

"They say that the blood of a fairy is the sweetest blood ever tasted by vampire," she whispered as she prepared to pounce at me. The Cullens wasted no time. I was pushed back, so they were all standing in front of me, arms spread wide, protecting me. They snarled. The sound frightened me. I was terrified. I couldn't believe it! The Cullens were sweet and all had hearts of gold. They were protecting me. Risking their lives for me.

"Helen, we should go if we're going to hunt," Cleo told her.

Helen stood up, glared at us and left with Frank and Cleo.

I was frozen. At least until, Damon scooped me up in his arms and ran with me to the jeep Right behind him were Elena, Jasmine, and Cameron. We all piled into the jeep and Damon started driving through woods, like a maniac.

"Damon, calm down," Jasmine told him.

"How can you say that Jasmine?" Damon asked.

"Because you're going to get yourself killed if you don't get control of your anger," Jasmine retorted.

"Fine," Damon replied, "Listen, I know those two."

"Who? Cleo and Frank?" Cameron asked.

"Ex-Volturi members, like me," Damon replied.

"What were they in the guard for?" Cameron asked.

"They're twins. Like Jane and Alec were. Cleo and Frank were in the guard for their ability to burn you mentally. They gifts are like Jane's, but it tortures you more because while you're under the influence of their gifts, you see your worst nightmares before your eyes and you think it's real," Damon replied, "They must have escaped from the burning palace!" Damon growled under his breath.

"Calm down, darling," Elena replied using a Southern accent that I never realized she had. Damon instantly calmed down.

"Elena, do you have a plan?" Jasmine asked.

"Jas, it's not going to be easy," she whispered, "but I do."

"Tell us," Cameron told his sister.

"When everyone's present, I shall do just that," Elena replied in the Southern accent again.

"We're here," Damon replied as we pulled into the Cullens' massive garage. The rest were there already, they were waiting on us.

"Elena, tell us your plan," Alice told her daughter.

"Mom, it involves us splitting up and I hate that thought, but it seems to be the only way," Elena told us, "Taylor, you're going to switch clothes with Sylvia, you two are about the same size. Sylvia will then go with Aunt Rosalie and Grandma and try to lead Helen right to the boys. If it doesn't work, go to her house and protect her mother. Grandpa, Uncle Edward, Uncle Emmett, Cam, Chris, Damon, Will, and Dad will go after Cleo, Frank and Helen, preferably in pairs. Liz, Jas and I will get Taylor out here, Mom and Ness will come with us."

"Elena," Damon whispered, "If anything happens to you, I'll die."

"Listen to me. Nothing is going to happen," Elena replied in that same Southern accent, "Now go and hunt down that evil trio." We watched as all the boys left, but not before telling us all goodbye. I switched clothes with Sylvia and she, Esme and Rosalie took off into the woods. I turned to face Alice, Jasmine, Elena, Elizabeth and Renesmee. We left the Cullen mansion in a black Mercedes. Elena was driving, because Alice needed to be able to _see_. Elizabeth gave each one of us a pair of sunglasses. We headed South. I read the signs we past and it seemed like we were headed to Texas.

"Why Texas?" I asked.

"Because, this is where Jasper lived before his change," Alice replied, "It's also one of the last places Helen would think to look for us."

Elena didn't speak. I think she was scared. I didn't know for whom, though. We were all stuck between a rock and a hard place. We'd all most likely die.

* * *

AN: Yikes. Cliff-hanger. Next chapter is being written. Please review. Please.


	15. Hotel in Texas

AN: This is chapter fifteen. It's kind of like in Twilight where Bella's in the hotel room with Alice and jasper, only in my story they're in Texas. Anyway, disclaimer is obvious. Enjoy!

Cullen Family Tree (just so you don't get confused) (I'll post this at the beginning of each chapter):

Carlisle & Esme Cullen- heads of the Cullen family. Carlisle is a compassionate doctor at Forks General Hospital and Esme is a warm-hearted stay at home mom/grandma.

Edward & Bella Cullen- Edward is Carlisle and Esme's oldest son and Renesmee, William and Elizabeth's father and Bella's husband. He's also the family's mind reader. Bella is Edward's wife, Renesmee, William and Elizabeth's mother and a mental shield.

Renesmee Carlie Cullen- Renesmee is the oldest of Bella and Edward's children. She is older than William by a year. Renesmee (Nessie, Ness or May) can show people her thoughts by touching them. She has curly bronze hair and chocolate brown eyes. She has no mate because she ended her relationship with Jacob when she realized he was cheating on her. She drives a green Sedan.

Elizabeth Clarissa Cullen- Elizabeth (Liz or Beth) is the youngest of Bella and Edward's children. She can sense danger before it happens. Her hair is dark brown and her eyes are emerald green. She is Christopher's mate. She drives a silver Ferrari.

William Spencer Cullen- William (Will) is Edward and Bella's only son and the middle child. He is able to teleport himself and anyone else, anywhere he pleases. He has bronze hair and gold eyes. William mostly resembles Edward. He also has Edward's temper and is protective of his sisters and Sylvia. He hates it when people mess with his family. He is Sylvia's mate. He drives a black Corvette.

Rosalie & Emmett Hale- Rosalie (Rose) is sometimes considered vain, but isn't vain most of the time. She is misunderstood. She is Emmett's wife and Sylvia, Christopher and Madeline's mother. Emmett is known as the strongest Cullen, physical wise. He is Rosalie's husband and Sylvia, Christopher and Madeline's father.

Sylvia Theresa Hale- Sylvia (Syl) is Christopher's twin sister, but since she is older than him by a few minutes, she is the oldest of Emmett and Rosalie's children. Sylvia can communicate with people through her mind, she's a telepathist. She has curly blond hair and pale green eyes. Sylvia doesn't always get along with Alice and Jasper's daughter, Elena. Sylvia is William's mate. She drives a bright purple BMW.

Christopher Alexander Hale- Christopher (Chris) is Sylvia's twin brother, but is younger than her by a few minutes, making him Emmett and Rosalie's middle child. He doesn't have a gift, but is a skilled fighter. His hair is blond and his eyes are pale green. Christopher is Elizabeth's mate. He drives a black Sedan.

Madeline Celistia Hale- Madeline (Maddie) is the youngest of Rosalie and Emmet's children. She can see a person's aura. She also has curly blond hair and pale green eyes. She is Cameron's mate. She drives a bright red Corvette.

Alice & Jasper Whitlock- Alice (sometimes referred to as pixie, Tinkerbell, annoying little vampire, evil pixie and frightening little monster) can see the future. She is Jasper's wife and Elena and Cameron's mother. Jasper is able to influence the emotions of those around him. He is Alice's husband and Elena and Cameron's father. He is also Jasmine's biological father. Alice is NOT Jasmine's biological mother.

Elena Katherine Whitlock- Elena is the oldest between her, her brother, and half-sister. Elena has honey blond hair that falls to her shoulders in curls and bright blue eyes, like Jasper's were when he was human. Her face, aside from her eyes, resembles Alice. She is fearless and quick, like Jasper, but graceful like Alice. She is considered the most powerful out of the children because she can raise the dead. She doesn't always get along with Rosalie and Emmett's oldest daughter, Sylvia. She is Damon's mate. She drives a light blue Porsche.

Cameron Vincenzo Whitlock- Cameron (Cam) is the second-youngest and is an amazing tracker. He has jet black hair and bright blue eyes, like Jasper's used to be. He has a Southern accent, like Jasper and just like Jasper; he doesn't speak with it often. Cameron is Madeline's mate. He drives a black Aston Martian Vanquish.

Jasmine Amelia Whitlock - Jasmine is Jasper's biological daughter; however Alice is NOT her biological daughter. Jasmine's real mother abandoned her right before Jasper went off to war. She was then taken and changed by a half vampire and is now a half vampire herself. It seems a little strange, but oh well. After her change, she went to Romania to try and find Jasper. She then headed to Forks and found the man that raised her as a little girl. She doesn't have mate, like Renesmee. She is accepted into the family fairly quickly and Alice treats her like a second daughter even though she knows that Jasmine was the product of Jasper sleeping with another woman. Jasmine has the ability to control people's minds and make them forget things. She can compel anyone she pleases. Jasmine has no mate. She isn't too concerned about love. She believes that love will find her when the time is right. Her hair is honey blond and her eyes are pale green. She is Elena and Cameron's half-sister and is the youngest. She doesn't have a car yet.

Damon- Damon is Elena's soul mate. He has dark brown hair and pale blue eyes. He's a half-vampire, like Elena, Sylvia, Elizabeth, Madeline, Renesmee, William, Christopher and Cameron. Damon is actually an ex-member of the Volturi, who are now dead. Damon helped the Cullen family escape the Volturi's clutches, five years ago. He doesn't have a car yet.

* * *

Chapter Fifteen

Hotel in Texas

(Taylor-POV)

I woke up with tears in my eyes. At first, I didn't know where I was. Then I realized I was in a hotel room. I found Alice, Elizabeth, Jasmine, Elena and Renesmee sitting on the couch.

"Good morning," I greeted them.

"Morning Taylor," Renesmee greeted me.

"Morning Taylor," Jasmine replied. The other three didn't say anything. They seemed incomplete right now.

"Come with me and Jas, Taylor, you need to eat," Renesmee beckoned me. She and Jasmine took me back to the bedroom, where I found a table of food waiting for me. I could hear Alice, Elizabeth and Elena talking in the other room.

"I knew this was a bad idea," Elena told them.

"Don't say that, sweetie," Alice told her, "We've had to split up before, we'll make through."

"And what if we don't Mom?" Elena snapped, "I know this may sound selfish, but I need to know that Damon's okay. I need to hold him in my arms. I need to kiss him like there's no tomorrow. I need him to live." I heard her start to sob. I felt bad for her.

"Elena," Alice whispered.

A phone rang and it was shrill and demanding.

Elena picked it up. "Yes...Yes...I understand...I love you too...Be careful," she hung up and sobbed.

(Elena-POV)

My phone rang and the caller ID read: Damon. I flipped it open and started speaking to my soul-mate. "Damon," I whispered.

"Elena," he replied, "We lost Helen. Esme, Rosalie, and Syl have gone to Taylor's to protect her mother. Are you okay?"

"Yes," I lied.

"Really? Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Okay well, Chris and I are coming to help you girls and Jas and Ness are heading home with Will. He's flying out with us. Understood?"

"I understand."

"We'll be arriving shortly. I love you."

"I love you too."

"I'll see you soon."

"Be careful."

"Always have been, always will be Angel." He hung up after that and I turned to Mom and Elizabeth.

"Chris and Damon are coming," I told them.

Renesmee and Jasmine returned.

"Ness, Jas, you're going home," I told them, "Will's flying back with you."

"Lena," Jasmine told me. I was a little surprised. This was the first time she called me that. I hadn't been called Lena since I was a little girl. "We aren't leaving. Taylor's as much of our friend as she is yours," Jasmine went on.

"Trust me on this, Jas," I told her, "Damon and I know what we're doing. The three of them are taking the Cullen private jet. Damon's flying it out. He learned to fly not too long ago. Anyway, you two are going."

"Why, Lena, what's happened?" Renesmee asked.

"They were so close," I groaned, "They lost Helen. Grandma, Aunt Rosalie and Syl are protecting Taylor's mom."

"What are Jas and I going to do?" Renesmee asked.

"Head to Taylor's and meet up with Grandma, Syl and Aunt Rosalie. Help them to protect Taylor's mom. Don't mess up, though. One mistake and this turns into a bloodbath that none of us walk away from," I warned them.

Renesmee rolled her eyes, "Thanks Lena, that's real reassuring."

The door opened and in walked Damon and Christopher. They didn't get a word out before Elizabeth and I were in their arms. William followed shortly after.

"Jas, Ness, you ready to leave?" he asked.

"Yeah," Jasmine and Renesmee replied as they gave us encouraging smiles and left with William.

(Sylvia-POV)

We'd been out in the woods, protecting Mrs. Smith, Taylor's mom, for two days now. I heard a twig snap and Grandma, Aunt Rosalie and I fell into defensive crouches.

We stood up when we noticed it was Renesmee and Jasmine.

"What are you doing here?" I asked as they walked over to us.

"Lena sent us back when Damon and Chris arrived. Will flew us back and then took the Cullen helicopter to see if he could spot Helen from the air. Oh and Lena warned us. She said that if we make one mistake then this'll turn into a bloodbath that none of us walk away from," Jasmine replied.

"How is Will?" I whispered. I had heard nothing from William and I was scared.

"Well..." Jasmine's voice trailed.

"How bad?" I asked.

"He's weak. The guys can't hunt with Helen on the loose. His eyes are as black as night and he's got a few scars, but other than that, he's holding out alright," Jasmine replied, "He said to tell you that he misses you and that he loves you dearly."

I gave a small smile to Jasmine.

"Jas, how's Lena really doing?" I asked.

"She's taking charge and she's feeling better now that Damon's with her, but it seems like she's breaking down inside. She refuses to hunt, even though there are more than enough of us to protect Taylor. Lena doesn't seem like herself. She was telling Liz and Mom that she is regretting her plan because if we all die, it'll be her fault," Jasmine replied.

Before I could reply, we heard a twig snap and Frank and Cleo appeared before us. Aunt Rosalie and Grandma grasped Frank, while Renesmee and I gripped Cleo's wrists. They were both trying to get inside the house.

Jasmine walked over to Frank and Cleo. "You will do as I say," she said in hypnotic tone.

"We will do as you say," Frank and Cleo replied.

"We want you to lead Helen into a trap. Don't tell her it's a trap though. Tell Helen that you have the fairy girl waiting for Helen to kill. Lead her into the clearing that you met the Cullen family in. Do you understand?" Jasmine asked in that same hypnotic tone.

"Yes," they replied as we released them. They took off into the woods. Jasmine whipped out her cell phone and dialled William's number.

"Hey Will...Yeah its Jas...Listen tell one of the guys in the hunting party that I compelled Frank and Cleo to lead Helen right to them...The location? It's the baseball field...Good luck Will," she replied as she hung up.

Jasmine called up Elena next, "Hey Lena, yeah we're doing good... Listen, I compelled Frank and Cleo to lead Helen to the guys. So you can bring Taylor home, but keep her at our house and keep the house on lockdown mode. Good luck to you too Lena." Jasmine hung up. We didn't move from the Smith house. We weren't taking any chances.

* * *

AN: Next chapter might be an epic battle. Please review. Please.


	16. Helen's Battle Against The Cullens

AN: Chapter sixteen, the big fight. For all of you William fans out there, I'm sorry. For all of you Esme fans, you get to see Esme kick some butt. Please read author's note at the end, it's important. Disclaimer is obvious. Enjoy!

Cullen Family Tree (just so you don't get confused) (I'll post this at the beginning of each chapter):

Carlisle & Esme Cullen- heads of the Cullen family. Carlisle is a compassionate doctor at Forks General Hospital and Esme is a warm-hearted stay at home mom/grandma.

Edward & Bella Cullen- Edward is Carlisle and Esme's oldest son and Renesmee, William and Elizabeth's father and Bella's husband. He's also the family's mind reader. Bella is Edward's wife, Renesmee, William and Elizabeth's mother and a mental shield.

Renesmee Carlie Cullen- Renesmee is the oldest of Bella and Edward's children. She is older than William by a year. Renesmee (Nessie, Ness or May) can show people her thoughts by touching them. She has curly bronze hair and chocolate brown eyes. She has no mate because she ended her relationship with Jacob when she realized he was cheating on her. She drives a green Sedan.

Elizabeth Clarissa Cullen- Elizabeth (Liz or Beth) is the youngest of Bella and Edward's children. She can sense danger before it happens. Her hair is dark brown and her eyes are emerald green. She is Christopher's mate. She drives a silver Ferrari.

William Spencer Cullen- William (Will) is Edward and Bella's only son and the middle child. He is able to teleport himself and anyone else, anywhere he pleases. He has bronze hair and gold eyes. William mostly resembles Edward. He also has Edward's temper and is protective of his sisters and Sylvia. He hates it when people mess with his family. He is Sylvia's mate. He drives a black Corvette.

Rosalie & Emmett Hale- Rosalie (Rose) is sometimes considered vain, but isn't vain most of the time. She is misunderstood. She is Emmett's wife and Sylvia, Christopher and Madeline's mother. Emmett is known as the strongest Cullen, physical wise. He is Rosalie's husband and Sylvia, Christopher and Madeline's father.

Sylvia Theresa Hale- Sylvia (Syl) is Christopher's twin sister, but since she is older than him by a few minutes, she is the oldest of Emmett and Rosalie's children. Sylvia can communicate with people through her mind, she's a telepathist. She has curly blond hair and pale green eyes. Sylvia doesn't always get along with Alice and Jasper's daughter, Elena. Sylvia is William's mate. She drives a bright purple BMW.

Christopher Alexander Hale- Christopher (Chris) is Sylvia's twin brother, but is younger than her by a few minutes, making him Emmett and Rosalie's middle child. He doesn't have a gift, but is a skilled fighter. His hair is blond and his eyes are pale green. Christopher is Elizabeth's mate. He drives a black Sedan.

Madeline Celistia Hale- Madeline (Maddie) is the youngest of Rosalie and Emmet's children. She can see a person's aura. She also has curly blond hair and pale green eyes. She is Cameron's mate. She drives a bright red Corvette.

Alice & Jasper Whitlock- Alice (sometimes referred to as pixie, Tinkerbell, annoying little vampire, evil pixie and frightening little monster) can see the future. She is Jasper's wife and Elena and Cameron's mother. Jasper is able to influence the emotions of those around him. He is Alice's husband and Elena and Cameron's father. He is also Jasmine's biological father. Alice is NOT Jasmine's biological mother.

Elena Katherine Whitlock- Elena is the oldest between her, her brother, and half-sister. Elena has honey blond hair that falls to her shoulders in curls and bright blue eyes, like Jasper's were when he was human. Her face, aside from her eyes, resembles Alice. She is fearless and quick, like Jasper, but graceful like Alice. She is considered the most powerful out of the children because she can raise the dead. She doesn't always get along with Rosalie and Emmett's oldest daughter, Sylvia. She is Damon's mate. She drives a light blue Porsche.

Cameron Vincenzo Whitlock- Cameron (Cam) is the second-youngest and is an amazing tracker. He has jet black hair and bright blue eyes, like Jasper's used to be. He has a Southern accent, like Jasper and just like Jasper; he doesn't speak with it often. Cameron is Madeline's mate. He drives a black Aston Martian Vanquish.

Jasmine Amelia Whitlock - Jasmine is Jasper's biological daughter; however Alice is NOT her biological daughter. Jasmine's real mother abandoned her right before Jasper went off to war. She was then taken and changed by a half vampire and is now a half vampire herself. It seems a little strange, but oh well. After her change, she went to Romania to try and find Jasper. She then headed to Forks and found the man that raised her as a little girl. She doesn't have mate, like Renesmee. She is accepted into the family fairly quickly and Alice treats her like a second daughter even though she knows that Jasmine was the product of Jasper sleeping with another woman. Jasmine has the ability to control people's minds and make them forget things. She can compel anyone she pleases. Jasmine has no mate. She isn't too concerned about love. She believes that love will find her when the time is right. Her hair is honey blond and her eyes are pale green. She is Elena and Cameron's half-sister and is the youngest. She doesn't have a car yet.

Damon- Damon is Elena's soul mate. He has dark brown hair and pale blue eyes. He's a half-vampire, like Elena, Sylvia, Elizabeth, Madeline, Renesmee, William, Christopher and Cameron. Damon is actually an ex-member of the Volturi, who are now dead. Damon helped the Cullen family escape the Volturi's clutches, five years ago. He doesn't have a car yet.

* * *

Chapter Sixteen

Helen's Battle Against The Cullens

(Helen-POV)

Frank and Cleo had informed me that they had the fairy girl waiting for me in the clearing we met my brother in. We all headed over there and the sight I found angered me. My brother's family were standing there. I turned to look at Cleo and Frank and ask them what the meaning of this was, but I lost my train of thought when I looked into their eyes. They were glazed over. Something was wrong.

"What did you do to them?" I asked, angrily.

The youngest Cullen, Jasmine stepped forward, "I compelled them to obey us," she stated.

"Helen, what you have done is unforgivable and you will pay for it. You not only threatened a close friend of ours, you tried to kill one of my grandsons," Carlisle replied as he glared at me.

"William? Yes, yet my attempt to kill him was thwarted by you lot," I hissed. Sylvia gasped. I tried to kill her mate, big deal.

William lunged at me and pulled me into a headlock. I wondered what Halfling blood tasted like. I bit William's arm and watched in delight as his grip on my neck slackened. He screamed in pain and fell to ground. Sylvia screamed and was about to lunge at me, but my brother intervened, "Emmett, Rosalie, stop her!" he commanded.

Emmett and Rosalie did just that. They held back their eldest daughter as she wept and screamed and shrieked.  
"Carlisle, you ruined my life by marrying that witch there," I replied as I glared at Esme.

"You know what, Helen? I've had enough, of your comments! First, you attempted to kill me all those years ago. Second, you come into my home and criticize me and my family. Third, you threaten a friend of my grandchildren. Fourth, you attempt to kill my grandson. And now, you've bitten my grandson. You'll pay for all that you've done!" Esme shrieked as she lunged at me. I wasn't expecting that. I screamed when she snapped my neck. Everything went black.

(Esme-POV)

With Carlisle's help, I set Helen on fire.

"Esme," Carlisle whispered, "I'm sorry, you had to go through all of that." He was such a gentleman by putting me first.

"Carlisle, I'm a mother of eight and a grandmother of nine, well ten, considering Damon and Elena will be wed soon. I've dealt with her before, but she crossed the line, the minute she bit William. How is he?" I asked, fearing the answer.

"He's weak. William was the one that hunted the least, while we were hunting Helen. He received some scars and bruises, courtesy of Helen. William is fighting with everything he has, but he might not make it," Carlisle replied.

We left Helen to burn and ran back to the mansion. We found William lying on his bed. His eyes were open, but had fear and pain in them. Sweat covered his forehead. His skin was pale, even paler than that of a vampire. My poor grandson. Bella was devastated. Edward was scared. Sylvia was frightened, worried and upset. She was at his bedside and was sobbing. Carlisle walked over to the bed and I subtly left, for three reasons. One, I needed to make sure that Elena, Elizabeth, Damon, Alice and Christopher had returned safely. Two, I needed to make sure Taylor was alright. And three, I needed to cook dinner.

I headed into the kitchen and began boiling some water. "Grandma," I heard a feminine voice call. I gasped quietly and turned to look at whoever spoke. Sure enough, there in the doorway stood none other than Alice and Jasper's fearless daughter, Elena.

"Elena," I greeted her. She ran into my arms. "What's wrong darling?"

"How's Will?" she asked.

"Not to good, I'm afraid," I replied softly. I was unable to reassure her because I didn't know if William was going to make it.

The doorbell rang and Jasmine opened it. "Hello," she greeted whoever was at the door. Elena walked out of the kitchen to see who it was.

"You're not welcome here anymore, Jacob," she hissed. I walked out of the kitchen wearing an apron and watched the scene before me. Elena and Jasmine were standing by the door. Elena did not look pleased. Jasmine looked confused.

"I want to talk to Ness," Jacob replied. Renesmee came downstairs.

"I'm here," she whispered.

"Ness," Jacob greeted her. Renesmee had tears in her eyes. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"What's wrong is that tonight is worst night of my life!" Renesmee cried, "My brother is dying and there's nothing I can do about it! How do you think it feels to lose one of your own?"

"Whatever, Renesmee, I came to talk to you," Jacob stated, completely ignoring Renesmee's tears. I was shocked. He was so rude. A real man never would let a woman cry. Renesmee was in so much pain and Jacob was completely ignoring her.

"Jacob, if you aren't here to comfort us and be there for us, then just get out!" Elizabeth told him as she walked downstairs.

Jacob glared at her. "Don't tell me what to do, leech! You may look like Bella, but nothing about your personality is like her," Jacob replied. He was trying to get to Elizabeth.

"Really, because I always thought I was stubborn like my Mom," Elizabeth replied in a sing-song tone. She was really ticked off. "Now I suggest you get out before my Dad gets down here and kicks your butt all the way to Alaska," Elizabeth told Jacob in a sweet voice.

"Fine," Jacob replied. He left, but not before giving Renesmee a passionate kiss on her lips. Renesmee was trying to get him off of her to no avail. Cameron and Christopher came upstairs from the basement; saw the predicament Renesmee was in and rushed to pull Jacob off of her. Jacob growled at them and Renesmee suddenly became afraid. Cameron and Christopher threw Jacob out of the house. I hoped that, that would be the last we saw of Jacob Black.

* * *

AN: Like I said: I hate Jacob Black. he might make an apperance later in the series, after Ness finds her true soul-mate. Please review. Please. And give some me some names for Ness' true love and tell me whether you think he should be a vampire, half-vampire, werewolf or a new race entirely. The name doesn't have to be from the Twilight series. it just has to be old-fashioned and it can't be the name of a character that's already in my story. I your review please. Please give me some help. Please.


	17. The Broken Heart of Love

AN: This is chapter seventeen. More of an emotional and devastated Sylvia. Disclaimer is obvious. Enjoy!

Cullen Family Tree (just so you don't get confused) (I'll post this at the beginning of each chapter):

Carlisle & Esme Cullen- heads of the Cullen family. Carlisle is a compassionate doctor at Forks General Hospital and Esme is a warm-hearted stay at home mom/grandma.

Edward & Bella Cullen- Edward is Carlisle and Esme's oldest son and Renesmee, William and Elizabeth's father and Bella's husband. He's also the family's mind reader. Bella is Edward's wife, Renesmee, William and Elizabeth's mother and a mental shield.

Renesmee Carlie Cullen- Renesmee is the oldest of Bella and Edward's children. She is older than William by a year. Renesmee (Nessie, Ness or May) can show people her thoughts by touching them. She has curly bronze hair and chocolate brown eyes. She has no mate because she ended her relationship with Jacob when she realized he was cheating on her. She drives a green Sedan.

Elizabeth Clarissa Cullen- Elizabeth (Liz or Beth) is the youngest of Bella and Edward's children. She can sense danger before it happens. Her hair is dark brown and her eyes are emerald green. She is Christopher's mate. She drives a silver Ferrari.

William Spencer Cullen- William (Will) is Edward and Bella's only son and the middle child. He is able to teleport himself and anyone else, anywhere he pleases. He has bronze hair and gold eyes. William mostly resembles Edward. He also has Edward's temper and is protective of his sisters and Sylvia. He hates it when people mess with his family. He is Sylvia's mate. He drives a black Corvette.

Rosalie & Emmett Hale- Rosalie (Rose) is sometimes considered vain, but isn't vain most of the time. She is misunderstood. She is Emmett's wife and Sylvia, Christopher and Madeline's mother. Emmett is known as the strongest Cullen, physical wise. He is Rosalie's husband and Sylvia, Christopher and Madeline's father.

Sylvia Theresa Hale- Sylvia (Syl) is Christopher's twin sister, but since she is older than him by a few minutes, she is the oldest of Emmett and Rosalie's children. Sylvia can communicate with people through her mind, she's a telepathist. She has curly blond hair and pale green eyes. Sylvia doesn't always get along with Alice and Jasper's daughter, Elena. Sylvia is William's mate. She drives a bright purple BMW.

Christopher Alexander Hale- Christopher (Chris) is Sylvia's twin brother, but is younger than her by a few minutes, making him Emmett and Rosalie's middle child. He doesn't have a gift, but is a skilled fighter. His hair is blond and his eyes are pale green. Christopher is Elizabeth's mate. He drives a black Sedan.

Madeline Celistia Hale- Madeline (Maddie) is the youngest of Rosalie and Emmet's children. She can see a person's aura. She also has curly blond hair and pale green eyes. She is Cameron's mate. She drives a bright red Corvette.

Alice & Jasper Whitlock- Alice (sometimes referred to as pixie, Tinkerbell, annoying little vampire, evil pixie and frightening little monster) can see the future. She is Jasper's wife and Elena and Cameron's mother. Jasper is able to influence the emotions of those around him. He is Alice's husband and Elena and Cameron's father. He is also Jasmine's biological father. Alice is NOT Jasmine's biological mother.

Elena Katherine Whitlock- Elena is the oldest between her, her brother, and half-sister. Elena has honey blond hair that falls to her shoulders in curls and bright blue eyes, like Jasper's were when he was human. Her face, aside from her eyes, resembles Alice. She is fearless and quick, like Jasper, but graceful like Alice. She is considered the most powerful out of the children because she can raise the dead. She doesn't always get along with Rosalie and Emmett's oldest daughter, Sylvia. She is Damon's mate. She drives a light blue Porsche.

Cameron Vincenzo Whitlock- Cameron (Cam) is the second-youngest and is an amazing tracker. He has jet black hair and bright blue eyes, like Jasper's used to be. He has a Southern accent, like Jasper and just like Jasper; he doesn't speak with it often. Cameron is Madeline's mate. He drives a black Aston Martian Vanquish.

Jasmine Amelia Whitlock - Jasmine is Jasper's biological daughter; however Alice is NOT her biological daughter. Jasmine's real mother abandoned her right before Jasper went off to war. She was then taken and changed by a half vampire and is now a half vampire herself. It seems a little strange, but oh well. After her change, she went to Romania to try and find Jasper. She then headed to Forks and found the man that raised her as a little girl. She doesn't have mate, like Renesmee. She is accepted into the family fairly quickly and Alice treats her like a second daughter even though she knows that Jasmine was the product of Jasper sleeping with another woman. Jasmine has the ability to control people's minds and make them forget things. She can compel anyone she pleases. Jasmine has no mate. She isn't too concerned about love. She believes that love will find her when the time is right. Her hair is honey blond and her eyes are pale green. She is Elena and Cameron's half-sister and is the youngest. She doesn't have a car yet.

Damon- Damon is Elena's soul mate. He has dark brown hair and pale blue eyes. He's a half-vampire, like Elena, Sylvia, Elizabeth, Madeline, Renesmee, William, Christopher and Cameron. Damon is actually an ex-member of the Volturi, who are now dead. Damon helped the Cullen family escape the Volturi's clutches, five years ago. He doesn't have a car yet.

* * *

Chapter Seventeen

The Broken Heart of Love

(Sylvia-POV)

I walked out of William's room with fresh tears in my eyes. He was dying and I could do nothing, but watch. I headed downstairs to the music room. I sat down and picked up my guitar. I started to play Battlefield by Jordin Sparks.

_Don't try to explain your mind  
I know what's happening here  
One minute, it's love  
And, suddenly, it's like a battlefield_

_One word turns into a_  
_Why is it the smallest things that tear us down_  
_My world's nothing when you're gone_  
_I'm out here without a shield - can't go back, now_

_Both hands tied behind my back for nothing, oh, no_  
_These times when we climb so fast to fall, again_  
_Why we gotta fall for it, now..._

_Chorus:_  
_I never meant to start a war_  
_You know, I never wanna hurt you_  
_Don't even know we're fighting for_  
_Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield_  
_Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield_  
_Why does love always feel like_

_Can't swallow our pride_  
_Neither of us wanna raise that flag, mmm_  
_If we can't surrender_  
_Then, we're both gonna lose we have, oh, no_

_Both hands tied behind my back for nothing (nothing), oh, no_  
_These times when we climb so fast to fall, again_  
_I don't wanna fall for it, now..._

_Chorus:_  
_I never meant to start a war_  
_You know, I never wanna hurt you_  
_Don't even know we're fighting for_  
_Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield_  
_Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield_  
_Better go and get your armour (get your armour), get your armour (get your armour)_  
_I guess you better go and get your armour (get your armour), get your armour (get your armour)_  
_I guess you better go and get your_

_We could pretend that we are friends, tonight (oh)_  
_And, in the morning, we wake up, and we'd be alright_  
_'Cause, baby, we don't have to fight_  
_And I don't want this love to feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield_  
_Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield_  
_I guess you better go and get your armour..._

_Chorus:_  
_I never meant to start a war_  
_You know, I never wanna hurt you_  
_Don't even know we're fighting for_  
_Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield_  
_Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield_  
_I guess you better go and get your armour (get your armour), get your armour (get your armour)_  
_I guess you better go and get your armour (get your armour), get your armour (get your armour)_  
_Why does love always feel like (oh, oh)_  
_Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield_

_I never meant to start a war_  
_Don't even know what we're fighting for_  
_I never meant to start a war_  
_Don't even know what we're fighting for..._

Even though William and I weren't fighting, we were both still suffering. I couldn't bare it. Elizabeth and Madeline suffered like this before. I heard a quiet voice ask, "Sylvia?" I turned to look at the doorway and found Madeline standing there.

I started to sob. "Oh, Syl," she whispered as she ran to hug me, "He'll be okay. Will's made it through worse."

"How do you know, Maddie?" I choked out, "Will's never been this weak. He has never been through worse than lying on his deathbed."

"I don't know if he'll be okay, but you aren't helping by being devastated about it. Will's still fighting for his life. He doesn't look as though he'll make it, but shouldn't you of all people be there, by his bedside? You're his soul-mate after all," Madeline told me.

I heard William's scream of pain and rushed upstairs to his room. He was paler than before. His onyx eyes were wild with pain and the dark circles underneath them were unmistakable. His lips were white as he gasped for air.

I felt my heart shatter. I couldn't bare to see William like this. He was dying and there was nothing I could do about it.

"Carlisle, what happening to my son?" Uncle Edward asked.

"William's bloodstream is filling up with venom that is not his own. If the venom reaches his heart, he will die. He doesn't have much time," Grandpa admitted, sadly. Aunt Bella began to dry-sob in Uncle Edward's arms. I couldn't stand it! I loved William and he was dying before my very eyes. William gasped in pain as Renesmee and Elizabeth re-entered the room. They both fell into the two armchairs that were in the room.

At least he found his voice because he managed to whisper, "Sylvia." I looked at him.

"William," I whispered back.

"There may be a way to save him, but it is risky," Grandpa told us.

"I'll do anything," I replied.

"Give him your blood Sylvia," Grandpa told me, "The blood of a half-vampire is powerful and heals all. It's even more powerful when you're giving it to your soul-mate." I bit my wrist and held it to William's mouth. He drank greedily. Grandpa didn't let him take a lot though. When Grandpa pried William's mouth off of my wrist, I noticed that he looked much better. The colour returned to his face. He kissed my lips passionately. I was so pleased and excited and joyful. William was alive.

* * *

AN: Next chapter is still being written. Please be patient. Please review. Please.


	18. Weeks Back At School

AN: This is the first few weeks back at Forks High after the big Helen inncident. Disclaimer is obvious. Enjoy!

Cullen Family Tree (just so you don't get confused) (I'll post this at the beginning of each chapter):

Carlisle & Esme Cullen- heads of the Cullen family. Carlisle is a compassionate doctor at Forks General Hospital and Esme is a warm-hearted stay at home mom/grandma.

Edward & Bella Cullen- Edward is Carlisle and Esme's oldest son and Renesmee, William and Elizabeth's father and Bella's husband. He's also the family's mind reader. Bella is Edward's wife, Renesmee, William and Elizabeth's mother and a mental shield.

Renesmee Carlie Cullen- Renesmee is the oldest of Bella and Edward's children. She is older than William by a year. Renesmee (Nessie, Ness or May) can show people her thoughts by touching them. She has curly bronze hair and chocolate brown eyes. She has no mate because she ended her relationship with Jacob when she realized he was cheating on her. She drives a green Sedan.

Elizabeth Clarissa Cullen- Elizabeth (Liz or Beth) is the youngest of Bella and Edward's children. She can sense danger before it happens. Her hair is dark brown and her eyes are emerald green. She is Christopher's mate. She drives a silver Ferrari.

William Spencer Cullen- William (Will) is Edward and Bella's only son and the middle child. He is able to teleport himself and anyone else, anywhere he pleases. He has bronze hair and gold eyes. William mostly resembles Edward. He also has Edward's temper and is protective of his sisters and Sylvia. He hates it when people mess with his family. He is Sylvia's mate. He drives a black Corvette.

Rosalie & Emmett Hale- Rosalie (Rose) is sometimes considered vain, but isn't vain most of the time. She is misunderstood. She is Emmett's wife and Sylvia, Christopher and Madeline's mother. Emmett is known as the strongest Cullen, physical wise. He is Rosalie's husband and Sylvia, Christopher and Madeline's father.

Sylvia Theresa Hale- Sylvia (Syl) is Christopher's twin sister, but since she is older than him by a few minutes, she is the oldest of Emmett and Rosalie's children. Sylvia can communicate with people through her mind, she's a telepathist. She has curly blond hair and pale green eyes. Sylvia doesn't always get along with Alice and Jasper's daughter, Elena. Sylvia is William's mate. She drives a bright purple BMW.

Christopher Alexander Hale- Christopher (Chris) is Sylvia's twin brother, but is younger than her by a few minutes, making him Emmett and Rosalie's middle child. He doesn't have a gift, but is a skilled fighter. His hair is blond and his eyes are pale green. Christopher is Elizabeth's mate. He drives a black Sedan.

Madeline Celistia Hale- Madeline (Maddie) is the youngest of Rosalie and Emmet's children. She can see a person's aura. She also has curly blond hair and pale green eyes. She is Cameron's mate. She drives a bright red Corvette.

Alice & Jasper Whitlock- Alice (sometimes referred to as pixie, Tinkerbell, annoying little vampire, evil pixie and frightening little monster) can see the future. She is Jasper's wife and Elena and Cameron's mother. Jasper is able to influence the emotions of those around him. He is Alice's husband and Elena and Cameron's father. He is also Jasmine's biological father. Alice is NOT Jasmine's biological mother.

Elena Katherine Whitlock- Elena (Lena) is the oldest between her, her brother, and half-sister. Elena has honey blond hair that falls to her shoulders in curls and bright blue eyes, like Jasper's were when he was human. Her face, aside from her eyes, resembles Alice. She is fearless and quick, like Jasper, but graceful like Alice. She is considered the most powerful out of the children because she can raise the dead. She doesn't always get along with Rosalie and Emmett's oldest daughter, Sylvia. She is Damon's mate. She drives a light blue Porsche.

Cameron Vincenzo Whitlock- Cameron (Cam) is the second-youngest and is an amazing tracker. He has jet black hair and bright blue eyes, like Jasper's used to be. He has a Southern accent, like Jasper and just like Jasper; he doesn't speak with it often. Cameron is Madeline's mate. He drives a black Aston Martian Vanquish.

Jasmine Amelia Whitlock - Jasmine is Jasper's biological daughter; however Alice is NOT her biological daughter. Jasmine's real mother abandoned her right before Jasper went off to war. She was then taken and changed by a half vampire and is now a half vampire herself. It seems a little strange, but oh well. After her change, she went to Romania to try and find Jasper. She then headed to Forks and found the man that raised her as a little girl. She doesn't have mate, like Renesmee. She is accepted into the family fairly quickly and Alice treats her like a second daughter even though she knows that Jasmine was the product of Jasper sleeping with another woman. Jasmine has the ability to control people's minds and make them forget things. She can compel anyone she pleases. Jasmine has no mate. She isn't too concerned about love. She believes that love will find her when the time is right. Her hair is honey blond and her eyes are pale green. She is Elena and Cameron's half-sister and is the youngest. She doesn't have a car yet.

Damon- Damon is Elena's soul mate. He has dark brown hair and pale blue eyes. He's a half-vampire, like Elena, Sylvia, Elizabeth, Madeline, Renesmee, William, Christopher and Cameron. Damon is actually an ex-member of the Volturi, who are now dead. Damon helped the Cullen family escape the Volturi's clutches, five years ago. He doesn't have a car yet.

* * *

Chapter Eighteen

Weeks Back At School

(Taylor-POV)

When school started again, I was grateful. It was a sign that all the craziness of the past two days were over. I wasn't there for most of it, but I was told that Sylvia had to watch as William died before her eyes, but thank God he was alright now. Sylvia and William were more near each other than they were before. I could understand or rather could _try _to understand why. William had been through a near death experience. It wasn't easy for Sylvia to go through. I felt bad for her. She had to see William like that.

Anyway, so we were all in the cafeteria and as usual, everyone was staring at the Cullen table.

"I had forgotten how much they stared," Elena told us.

"Think of it this way, next year we're off to university or college," Damon told her.

"You're right D, but it's not like our family is going to let us move out," Sylvia replied.

Damon smiled to himself. The others looked at him in surprise. "No way! Really? They're going to let us live on our own?" Elena asked.

"Well, yes. But Renesmee is to move in with me and Elena and come to Ivy League with us or move in with Syl and Will and go to Dartmouth with them," Damon replied. Renesmee's face fell.

"Why?" Renesmee asked.

"I don't know Ness, take it up with your parents tonight," Damon replied.

"Taylor, where are you headed after this year?" Elena asked me. She was so kind to include me.

"Well, I don't know yet, maybe Yale," I shrugged.

We headed back to the Cullen mansion, as I was staying there for a few days. I could hear Renesmee talking to Edward and Bella.

"Why can't I go to Princeton?" Renesmee replied.

"Because, your father and I want you to be living with one of our cousins," Bella replied.

"So, my only options are D and Lena and Syl and Will, who by the way are the two of the most affectionate couples in this house," Renesmee replied, "I won't go to Ivy League and I won't go to Dartmouth."

"Renesmee, I don't like the thought of you living on your own after what happened with Helen and your brother. What if what happened to William, happened to you?" Bella replied.

"But, I want to go to Princeton," Renesmee replied.

"Please, Renesmee," Bella pleaded.

"Wait, Bella," Edward interjected, "Christopher was planning to go to Princeton as well. He was going to get a house and live there, go to college and Elizabeth was going to join him next year."

"That could work," Bella replied, "What do you think Ness?"

"That's fine. I'll live with Chris for the time being. I don't know how I'll put up with him though," Renesmee replied. She walked upstairs and closed the door to her room.

I headed downstairs to the basement, where Elena, Damon, Elizabeth, Christopher, Sylvia, William, Jasmine, Renesmee and I normally hung out. I sat down on one of the four couches. I heard something slide open and looked to see what it was. It was the wall. The Cullen's had a secret room. Elena stepped out of it. She pressed a few buttons on a keypad next to the door. The wall slid shut behind her.

"Elena?" I asked.

She jumped at the sound of my voice.

"Taylor, you scared me," she told me.

"Sorry. What were you doing in there?" I asked.

"It's my hidden room," Elena replied, "I only came out to grab the sweater I left here the other day." She grabbed the sweater that was lying on one of the four couches. She opened the secret door and her cheeks slightly turned pink as she walked into her secret room.

(Elena-POV)

I re-entered my secret room. Damon was lying on the bed with his shirt off. I had recently gotten a bed placed in my secret room. I froze and stared at him for a while.

He caught me staring, smiled at me and said, "Elena, it's not polite to stare." I blushed, deeply. "It's okay. I don't mind," he assured me.

I walked over to him. Why was it that whenever a pair of half-vampires mated, there was an imitate phase? Don't get me wrong, I wasn't complaining. I was just making a point. How could I not want this, especially, when I had someone so sweet, god-like and handsome like Damon was.

I shrugged off my button-up shirt. I was slow as I continued walking toward him.

I was teasing him and he knew it. He growled playfully, stood up, ran over to my side, scooped me up in his arms and lightly tossed me onto the bed.

"You teased me and now you'll pay," Damon told me. I knew he was joking, so I decided to play along.

"Oh no! What are you going to do, Damon?" I asked in a dramatic voice.

"This," Damon whispered as he leaned down and kissed me. My heart sped. Our lips moved in sync with each other.

(Esme-POV)

I was currently going through the mail. "Bills...Bills...Rosalie and Alice's magazine subscriptions...Ivy League letters for Damon and Elena...Dartmouth letters for Sylvia and William...Princeton letters for Nessie and Christopher," I said to myself. Wait. What were those last three again? I looked at the letters from Ivy League, Princeton and Dartmouth. They looked like acceptances. I called Elena, Damon, Sylvia, William, Christopher and Renesmee. They all opened their letters and gasped.

"I got in," Elena announced.

"Me too," Damon replied.

"Same," Sylvia replied.

"I got in too," Christopher, William and Renesmee replied together.

I congratulated them and watched as they walked off. Renesmee walked off to the music room and seconds later I heard an electric guitar playing. Renesmee was singing Get Me Outta Here by Esmée Denters.

_Get me outta here  
'Cuz my eyes are burning  
From these silly tears  
That you brought when you show me you don't really care  
And you never loved me, someone get me outta this place  
Right now_

_It's so amazing how you have so many faces_  
_And you are not that person I thought that_  
_I had fell so deep in love with_

_You changed up your makeup your DNA_  
_I can't recognize you're a stranger to me_  
_I feel so betrayed what a waste of my heart_

_Get me outta here_  
_'Cuz my eyes are burning_  
_From these silly tears_  
_That you brought when you show me you don't really care_  
_And you never loved me, someone get me outta this place_  
_Right now_

_My body's trembling it's so damn hard_  
_To pick this feeling, your heart is so cold and now I'm freezing_  
_Wish you could feel the pain baby I will embrace it_  
_Yeah_

_You changed up your makeup your DNA_  
_I can't recognize, you're a stranger to me_  
_I feel so betrayed, what a waste of my heart_

_Get me outta here_

'_Cuz my eyes are burning  
From these silly tears  
That you brought when you show me you don't really care  
And you never loved me, someone get me outta this place_

_I thought that we were forever_  
_I guess I misunderstood_  
_My fault for thinking you loved me_  
_Or in thinking you ever could_  
_Get me out of here right now_  
_Get me out of here right now_

_Get me outta here_  
_'Cuz my eyes are burning_  
_From these silly tears_  
_That you brought when you show me you don't really care_  
_And you never loved me, someone get me outta this place_

_Get me outta here_  
_'Cuz my eyes are burning_  
_From these silly tears_  
_That you brought when you show me you don't really care_  
_(you don't really care)_  
_And you never loved me, someone get me outta this place_

_1,2,3,4_  
_Right now, right now, right now_  
_Some get me outta this place_  
_Right now, right now, right now_  
_Someone get me outta this place_  
_Get me outta here_

Renesmee was probably upset that Jacob tried to force himself on her a few days ago. I walked into the music room after Renesmee had played the final chord.

"Nessie," I called. She turned to look at me with teary eyes, "What's wrong darling?"

"I'm just a little angry that Jacob tried to get me back when I made it clear that things were over between us," Renesmee confessed.

"Sweetheart, let it go. Besides you should be celebrating, after all you did get your acceptance letter from Princeton," I told her.

"You're right," she replied, "Thanks Grandma." Renesmee got up and headed upstairs.

* * *

AN: Please reivew. Please. Next chapter will be up soon.


	19. A New Student

AN: Chapter Nineteen and a cute love interest for Jasmine. The tree is below. Disclaimer is obvious. Enjoy!

Cullen Family Tree (just so you don't get confused) (I'll post this at the beginning of each chapter):

Carlisle & Esme Cullen- heads of the Cullen family. Carlisle is a compassionate doctor at Forks General Hospital and Esme is a warm-hearted stay at home mom/grandma.

Edward & Bella Cullen- Edward is Carlisle and Esme's oldest son and Renesmee, William and Elizabeth's father and Bella's husband. He's also the family's mind reader. Bella is Edward's wife, Renesmee, William and Elizabeth's mother and a mental shield.

Renesmee Carlie Cullen- Renesmee is the oldest of Bella and Edward's children. She is older than William by a year. Renesmee (Nessie, Ness or May) can show people her thoughts by touching them. She has curly bronze hair and chocolate brown eyes. She has no mate because she ended her relationship with Jacob when she realized he was cheating on her. She drives a green Sedan.

Elizabeth Clarissa Cullen- Elizabeth (Liz or Beth) is the youngest of Bella and Edward's children. She can sense danger before it happens. Her hair is dark brown and her eyes are emerald green. She is Christopher's mate. She drives a silver Ferrari.

William Spencer Cullen- William (Will) is Edward and Bella's only son and the middle child. He is able to teleport himself and anyone else, anywhere he pleases. He has bronze hair and gold eyes. William mostly resembles Edward. He also has Edward's temper and is protective of his sisters and Sylvia. He hates it when people mess with his family. He is Sylvia's mate. He drives a black Corvette.

Rosalie & Emmett Hale- Rosalie (Rose) is sometimes considered vain, but isn't vain most of the time. She is misunderstood. She is Emmett's wife and Sylvia, Christopher and Madeline's mother. Emmett is known as the strongest Cullen, physical wise. He is Rosalie's husband and Sylvia, Christopher and Madeline's father.

Sylvia Theresa Hale- Sylvia (Syl) is Christopher's twin sister, but since she is older than him by a few minutes, she is the oldest of Emmett and Rosalie's children. Sylvia can communicate with people through her mind, she's a telepathist. She has curly blond hair and pale green eyes. Sylvia doesn't always get along with Alice and Jasper's daughter, Elena. Sylvia is William's mate. She drives a bright purple BMW.

Christopher Alexander Hale- Christopher (Chris) is Sylvia's twin brother, but is younger than her by a few minutes, making him Emmett and Rosalie's middle child. He doesn't have a gift, but is a skilled fighter. His hair is blond and his eyes are pale green. Christopher is Elizabeth's mate. He drives a black Sedan.

Madeline Celistia Hale- Madeline (Maddie) is the youngest of Rosalie and Emmet's children. She can see a person's aura. She also has curly blond hair and pale green eyes. She is Cameron's mate. She drives a bright red Corvette.

Alice & Jasper Whitlock- Alice (sometimes referred to as pixie, Tinkerbell, annoying little vampire, evil pixie and frightening little monster) can see the future. She is Jasper's wife and Elena and Cameron's mother. Jasper is able to influence the emotions of those around him. He is Alice's husband and Elena and Cameron's father. He is also Jasmine's biological father. Alice is NOT Jasmine's biological mother.

Elena Katherine Whitlock- Elena (Lena) is the oldest between her, her brother, and half-sister. Elena has honey blond hair that falls to her shoulders in curls and bright blue eyes, like Jasper's were when he was human. Her face, aside from her eyes, resembles Alice. She is fearless and quick, like Jasper, but graceful like Alice. She is considered the most powerful out of the children because she can raise the dead. She has a Southern accent, like Jasper. She doesn't always get along with Rosalie and Emmett's oldest daughter, Sylvia. She is Damon's mate. She drives a light blue Porsche.

Cameron Vincenzo Whitlock- Cameron (Cam) is the second-youngest and is an amazing tracker. He has jet black hair and bright blue eyes, like Jasper's used to be. He has a Southern accent, like Jasper and just like Jasper; he doesn't speak with it often. Cameron is Madeline's mate. He drives a black Aston Martian Vanquish.

Jasmine Amelia Whitlock - Jasmine is Jasper's biological daughter; however Alice is NOT her biological daughter. Jasmine's real mother abandoned her right before Jasper went off to war. She was then taken and changed by a half vampire and is now a half vampire herself. It seems a little strange, but oh well. After her change, she went to Romania to try and find Jasper. She then headed to Forks and found the man that raised her as a little girl. She doesn't have mate, like Renesmee. She is accepted into the family fairly quickly and Alice treats her like a second daughter even though she knows that Jasmine was the product of Jasper sleeping with another woman. Jasmine has the ability to control people's minds and make them forget things. She can compel anyone she pleases. Jasmine has no mate. She isn't too concerned about love. She believes that love will find her when the time is right. Her hair is honey blond and her eyes are pale green. She is Elena and Cameron's half-sister and is the youngest. She doesn't have a car yet.

Damon- Damon is Elena's soul mate. He has dark brown hair and pale blue eyes. He's a half-vampire, like Elena, Sylvia, Elizabeth, Madeline, Renesmee, William, Christopher and Cameron. Damon is actually an ex-member of the Volturi, who are now dead. Damon helped the Cullen family escape the Volturi's clutches, five years ago. He doesn't have a car yet.

* * *

Chapter Nineteen

A New Student

(Renesmee-POV)

My siblings, cousins, Taylor and I walked into the cafeteria the next day, only to be hit with a scent that smelt like vampire. We looked around and found a golden-eyed, dark haired boy, sitting a table, by himself.

"Taylor, who is he?" Jasmine asked.

"His name is Stefan Blackwell. He moved here from Texas, but he doesn't have a Southern accent like you, Cameron, and Elena," Taylor replied. Jasmine didn't say anything. She just got up and walked over to Stefan and then walked with him back to us.

"Stefan these are my siblings, Elena and Cameron Whitlock, my cousins, Renesmee, William, and Elizabeth Cullen and Sylvia, Christopher and Madeline Hale and our friend Taylor Smith," Jasmine introduced us.

"Nice to meet you all," Stefan greeted us.

"Relax, guys he drinks animals," Jasmine told us.

"Jasmine tells me that all of you aside from Taylor are half-vampires," Stefan informed us.

"My sister was telling you the truth," Elena replied, "You're a vampire aren't you?"

"Yes. I was turned at age eighteen in Italy by one of the Volturi. I was in the woods, studying, when I heard this sound. I looked up and found a vampire standing before me. He didn't hesitate to bite me and when he did I screamed and three days later I woke up to my new life," Stefan replied.

"Are you by any chance good at French?" Jasmine asked.

"Yes, I journeyed to France and picked up a few things there," Stefan replied.

"I was wondering if you'd be able to come over and tutor me in French. It's my weakest subject," Jasmine told him.

"I'd love to," Stefan replied.

"Great, come to the Cullen mansion tonight and we'll study," Jasmine replied as she grabbed a piece of paper out of Elena's notebook and wrote out the directions for Stefan. The bell rang and Stefan kissed Jasmine's hand before he walked out of the cafeteria. Jasmine blushed. I guessed that she had a crush on Stefan.

* * *

AN: Next chapter will Stefan at the Cullen mansion. And now just so you know, I'll be doing the summer before the start of college for Elena, Damon, Sylvia, Christopher and William. After that it'll be the sequel to this one. The reason being, I'm dragging this on to long. I'm grateful to the readers that have stuck with Cullen generation 2 throughtout the entire series. Please review. Please.


	20. Studying With A Crush

AN: The sweet chapter of Jasmine/Stefan. Disclaimer is obvious, but I do own Stefan, Jasmine, Elena, Damon, Elizabeth, William, Sylvia, Christopher, Madeline, Cameron and Taylor. Enjoy!

Cullen Family Tree (just so you don't get confused) (I'll post this at the beginning of each chapter):

Carlisle & Esme Cullen- heads of the Cullen family. Carlisle is a compassionate doctor at Forks General Hospital and Esme is a warm-hearted stay at home mom/grandma.

Edward & Bella Cullen- Edward is Carlisle and Esme's oldest son and Renesmee, William and Elizabeth's father and Bella's husband. He's also the family's mind reader. Bella is Edward's wife, Renesmee, William and Elizabeth's mother and a mental shield.

Renesmee Carlie Cullen- Renesmee is the oldest of Bella and Edward's children. She is older than William by a year. Renesmee (Nessie, Ness or May) can show people her thoughts by touching them. She has curly bronze hair and chocolate brown eyes. She has no mate because she ended her relationship with Jacob when she realized he was cheating on her. She drives a green Sedan.

Elizabeth Clarissa Cullen- Elizabeth (Liz or Beth) is the youngest of Bella and Edward's children. She can sense danger before it happens. Her hair is dark brown and her eyes are emerald green. She is Christopher's mate. She drives a silver Ferrari.

William Spencer Cullen- William (Will) is Edward and Bella's only son and the middle child. He is able to teleport himself and anyone else, anywhere he pleases. He has bronze hair and gold eyes. William mostly resembles Edward. He also has Edward's temper and is protective of his sisters and Sylvia. He hates it when people mess with his family. He is Sylvia's mate. He drives a black Corvette.

Rosalie & Emmett Hale- Rosalie (Rose) is sometimes considered vain, but isn't vain most of the time. She is misunderstood. She is Emmett's wife and Sylvia, Christopher and Madeline's mother. Emmett is known as the strongest Cullen, physical wise. He is Rosalie's husband and Sylvia, Christopher and Madeline's father.

Sylvia Theresa Hale- Sylvia (Syl) is Christopher's twin sister, but since she is older than him by a few minutes, she is the oldest of Emmett and Rosalie's children. Sylvia can communicate with people through her mind, she's a telepathist. She has curly blond hair and pale green eyes. Sylvia doesn't always get along with Alice and Jasper's daughter, Elena. Sylvia is William's mate. She drives a bright purple BMW.

Christopher Alexander Hale- Christopher (Chris) is Sylvia's twin brother, but is younger than her by a few minutes, making him Emmett and Rosalie's middle child. He doesn't have a gift, but is a skilled fighter. His hair is blond and his eyes are pale green. Christopher is Elizabeth's mate. He drives a black Sedan.

Madeline Celistia Hale- Madeline (Maddie) is the youngest of Rosalie and Emmet's children. She can see a person's aura. She also has curly blond hair and pale green eyes. She is Cameron's mate. She drives a bright red Corvette.

Alice & Jasper Whitlock- Alice (sometimes referred to as pixie, Tinkerbell, annoying little vampire, evil pixie and frightening little monster) can see the future. She is Jasper's wife and Elena and Cameron's mother. Jasper is able to influence the emotions of those around him. He is Alice's husband and Elena and Cameron's father. He is also Jasmine's biological father. Alice is NOT Jasmine's biological mother.

Elena Katherine Whitlock- Elena (Lena) is the oldest between her, her brother, and half-sister. Elena has honey blond hair that falls to her shoulders in curls and bright blue eyes, like Jasper's were when he was human. Her face, aside from her eyes, resembles Alice. She is fearless and quick, like Jasper, but graceful like Alice. She is considered the most powerful out of the children because she can raise the dead. She has a Southern accent, like Jasper. She doesn't always get along with Rosalie and Emmett's oldest daughter, Sylvia. She is Damon's mate. She drives a light blue Porsche.

Cameron Vincenzo Whitlock- Cameron (Cam) is the second-youngest and is an amazing tracker. He has jet black hair and bright blue eyes, like Jasper's used to be. He has a Southern accent, like Jasper and just like Jasper; he doesn't speak with it often. Cameron is Madeline's mate. He drives a black Aston Martian Vanquish.

Jasmine Amelia Whitlock - Jasmine is Jasper's biological daughter; however Alice is NOT her biological daughter. Jasmine's real mother abandoned her right before Jasper went off to war. She was then taken and changed by a half vampire and is now a half vampire herself. It seems a little strange, but oh well. After her change, she went to Romania to try and find Jasper. She then headed to Forks and found the man that raised her as a little girl. She doesn't have mate, like Renesmee. She is accepted into the family fairly quickly and Alice treats her like a second daughter even though she knows that Jasmine was the product of Jasper sleeping with another woman. Jasmine has the ability to control people's minds and make them forget things. She can compel anyone she pleases. Jasmine has no mate. She isn't too concerned about love. She believes that love will find her when the time is right. Her hair is honey blond and her eyes are pale green. She is Elena and Cameron's half-sister and is the youngest. She doesn't have a car yet.

Damon- Damon is Elena's soul mate. He has dark brown hair and pale blue eyes. He's a half-vampire, like Elena, Sylvia, Elizabeth, Madeline, Renesmee, William, Christopher and Cameron. Damon is actually an ex-member of the Volturi, who are now dead. Damon helped the Cullen family escape the Volturi's clutches, five years ago. He doesn't have a car yet.

* * *

Chapter Twenty

Studying With a Crush

(Jasmine-POV)

I waited for Stefan to arrive at our house. The doorbell finally rang around four o'clock. I ran downstairs and opened the door. Sure enough, Stefan was standing on the front-porch.

"Hi Stefan, come on in," I told him. He entered and looked at me.

"Hey Jasmine," he greeted me, "Nice house."

"Thanks," I replied as I led him down the hall the hall. We found my parents in the family room.

"Stefan, these are my parents, Jasper and Alice Whitlock," I introduced them.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Whitlock," Stefan greeted them formally.

"Please, Stefan, Mr. and Mrs. Whitlock are far too formal. Jasper and Alice are perfectly fine," Mom replied.

Stefan nodded. I turned to my parents. "Is it alright if we study in the library?" I asked.

"Of course it is darling. If you need anything, we'll be in the basement with Elena and Damon looking at the blueprints for their house," Mom told me.

"Okay, thanks Mom," I replied as I led Stefan into our vast library.

"Your sister is getting a house?" Stefan asked.

"Yeah, she and Damon are headed to Ivy League next year and their having a house built for them. It's going to be designed by the Cullen family and built by the Cullen family," I replied.

"Okay. So, are you ready to get started?" Stefan asked.

"Of course," I replied as we sat down on a couch.

We went back and forth, saying things in French. We actually had a conversation. He was better than I thought he was.

"You did awesome, Jasmine," Stefan told me. Then, he did something that I didn't except. He kissed my cheek. I gave him a small smile and blushed slightly. He then leaned in and kissed my lips. It was sweet kiss, but only last a minute or two. He pulled away and smiled at me.

"I really like you," he admitted.

"I really like you as well," I replied.

"So, you want to go out sometime?" he asked.

"Sure," I replied.

"Cool," he replied, "Say this Friday, you and me head out to dinner at Chez Italiano"

"Perfect," I replied.

"Awesome, I'll pick you up at seven," Stefan replied.

"Okay," I replied.

"I should go," he told me.

"Okay, I walk you to the door," I told him. I did just that and he walked out of the mansion and to his car. I watched as he drove away and when he was out of sight, I shut the door. I leaned against the door and sighed dreamily.

Stefan was perfect. I couldn't wait for Friday.

* * *

AN: Next chapter will be up soon. It's about Renesmee's future mate. It'll be full of irony. It won't be what you're expecting. If I'm going to make Ness' mate appear in the next chapter, I need old-fashioined names you people gave me. I know I can just Google it, but I want to know what you people want me to call the character. But if you a say, hurry, I'm writing the chapter now. Please review. Please.


	21. ExMember Plus Damon Equals Best Friend

AN: Final chapter. It's a major cliff-hanger, so I will keep writing this series. The next one will be the summer before they're off to college and university. Disclaimer is obvious. Enjoy!

Cullen Family Tree (just so you don't get confused) (I'll post this at the beginning of each chapter):

Carlisle & Esme Cullen- heads of the Cullen family. Carlisle is a compassionate doctor at Forks General Hospital and Esme is a warm-hearted stay at home mom/grandma.

Edward & Bella Cullen- Edward is Carlisle and Esme's oldest son and Renesmee, William and Elizabeth's father and Bella's husband. He's also the family's mind reader. Bella is Edward's wife, Renesmee, William and Elizabeth's mother and a mental shield.

Renesmee Carlie Cullen- Renesmee is the oldest of Bella and Edward's children. She is older than William by a year. Renesmee (Nessie, Ness or May) can show people her thoughts by touching them. She has curly bronze hair and chocolate brown eyes. She has no mate because she ended her relationship with Jacob when she realized he was cheating on her. She drives a green Sedan.

Elizabeth Clarissa Cullen- Elizabeth (Liz or Beth) is the youngest of Bella and Edward's children. She can sense danger before it happens. Her hair is dark brown and her eyes are emerald green. She is Christopher's mate. She drives a silver Ferrari.

William Spencer Cullen- William (Will) is Edward and Bella's only son and the middle child. He is able to teleport himself and anyone else, anywhere he pleases. He has bronze hair and gold eyes. William mostly resembles Edward. He also has Edward's temper and is protective of his sisters and Sylvia. He hates it when people mess with his family. He is Sylvia's mate. He drives a black Corvette.

Rosalie & Emmett Hale- Rosalie (Rose) is sometimes considered vain, but isn't vain most of the time. She is misunderstood. She is Emmett's wife and Sylvia, Christopher and Madeline's mother. Emmett is known as the strongest Cullen, physical wise. He is Rosalie's husband and Sylvia, Christopher and Madeline's father.

Sylvia Theresa Hale- Sylvia (Syl) is Christopher's twin sister, but since she is older than him by a few minutes, she is the oldest of Emmett and Rosalie's children. Sylvia can communicate with people through her mind, she's a telepathist. She has curly blond hair and pale green eyes. Sylvia doesn't always get along with Alice and Jasper's daughter, Elena. Sylvia is William's mate. She drives a bright purple BMW.

Christopher Alexander Hale- Christopher (Chris) is Sylvia's twin brother, but is younger than her by a few minutes, making him Emmett and Rosalie's middle child. He doesn't have a gift, but is a skilled fighter. His hair is blond and his eyes are pale green. Christopher is Elizabeth's mate. He drives a black Sedan.

Madeline Celistia Hale- Madeline (Maddie) is the youngest of Rosalie and Emmet's children. She can see a person's aura. She also has curly blond hair and pale green eyes. She is Cameron's mate. She drives a bright red Corvette.

Alice & Jasper Whitlock- Alice (sometimes referred to as pixie, Tinkerbell, annoying little vampire, evil pixie and frightening little monster) can see the future. She is Jasper's wife and Elena and Cameron's mother. Jasper is able to influence the emotions of those around him. He is Alice's husband and Elena and Cameron's father. He is also Jasmine's biological father. Alice is NOT Jasmine's biological mother.

Elena Katherine Whitlock- Elena (Lena) is the oldest between her, her brother, and half-sister. Elena has honey blond hair that falls to her shoulders in curls and bright blue eyes, like Jasper's were when he was human. Her face, aside from her eyes, resembles Alice. She is fearless and quick, like Jasper, but graceful like Alice. She is considered the most powerful out of the children because she can raise the dead. She has a Southern accent, like Jasper. She doesn't always get along with Rosalie and Emmett's oldest daughter, Sylvia. She is Damon's mate. She drives a light blue Porsche.

Cameron Vincenzo Whitlock- Cameron (Cam) is the second-youngest and is an amazing tracker. He has jet black hair and bright blue eyes, like Jasper's used to be. He has a Southern accent, like Jasper and just like Jasper; he doesn't speak with it often. Cameron is Madeline's mate. He drives a black Aston Martian Vanquish.

Jasmine Amelia Whitlock - Jasmine is Jasper's biological daughter; however Alice is NOT her biological daughter. Jasmine's real mother abandoned her right before Jasper went off to war. She was then taken and changed by a half vampire and is now a half vampire herself. It seems a little strange, but oh well. After her change, she went to Romania to try and find Jasper. She then headed to Forks and found the man that raised her as a little girl. She doesn't have mate, like Renesmee. She is accepted into the family fairly quickly and Alice treats her like a second daughter even though she knows that Jasmine was the product of Jasper sleeping with another woman. Jasmine has the ability to control people's minds and make them forget things. She can compel anyone she pleases. Jasmine has no mate. She isn't too concerned about love. She believes that love will find her when the time is right. Her hair is honey blond and her eyes are pale green. She is Elena and Cameron's half-sister and is the youngest. She doesn't have a car yet.

Damon- Damon is Elena's soul mate. He has dark brown hair and pale blue eyes. He's a half-vampire, like Elena, Sylvia, Elizabeth, Madeline, Renesmee, William, Christopher and Cameron. Damon is actually an ex-member of the Volturi, who are now dead. Damon helped the Cullen family escape the Volturi's clutches, five years ago. He doesn't have a car yet.

Chapter Twenty-One

Ex-Member Plus Damon Equals Best Friend

(Elena-POV)

It was now Thursday and Damon and I were out hunting. We had recently gotten home from school.

We were running, but stopped short when we smelt a vampire's scent I didn't recognize it, but Damon did.

"Show yourself, Aiden!" Damon called into the woods.

A boy around our age with dark brown hair and green eyes appeared before us.

"Damon? I thought I smelt a familiar scent out here," the boy told Damon, "Who's your pretty little friend?"

"This is my _fiancée_, Elena," Damon replied.

"My apologizes, Damon. I did not realize she was yours," the boy replied.

"Elena, this is Aiden, the only other half-vampire that was in the guard," Damon told me.

"Nice to meet you," I greeted him, "Welcome to Forks."

"Charmed I'm sure," Aiden replied curtly.

"Aiden, she happens to be a member of the Cullen clan," Damon replied.

"Forgive me. I did not mean to speak so harshly to a member of the family that destroyed the Volturi forever," Aiden replied.

"It's fine," I replied. God, Aiden was such a jerk!

"What brings you here?" Damon asked.

"I was just passing through," Aiden replied, "But I wanted to see my best friend before I left."

"Well, you've seen me," Damon replied.

"Damon," I chided him, before turning to Aiden, "Sorry about him, he tends to get a little ticked off if we don't hunt for a while."

"Understandable," Aiden replied.

"Would you by any chance like to come back to the mansion with us?" I asked.

"Of course," Aiden replied, "But what about your hunt?"

"We can always come back later," I shrugged. Suddenly, chills overcame me and I started to shiver. I could see my breath and my teeth were chattering.

Damon noticed and walked over to me. "Elena, just let the dead say what they have to say," he told me.

I shut my eyes and felt Damon's arms around me. The dead spoke though my mouth.

"The wolf will return and he has turned to the dark side. A war is a possibility as he is the leader and could blind the entire pack. He is after your cousin and refuses to let anyone stand in his way," I spoke in trance. The dead spirit left my body and I got the chills again. Damon held me close, warming me up.

Aiden gave me a puzzled look, but didn't say anything. I guess he knew how gifted the Cullen family was. It was amazing how many of us had extra abilities.

"She can raise the dead and acts as spokesperson for them," Damon explained, "She is their mistress."

"Wow," Aiden whispered in awe.  
Warmth filled my body and I turned to Aiden, "If you wish to meet the rest of my family, follow us," I told him.

We all ran back to the mansion and entered through the back door. "Damon, I have to find Jas and Liz. We need to deal with this problem before it happens," I told him.

"Elena, if you're thinking of having Jas compel a wolf, you've gone nuts. If she uses her gift on them, a war will break out," Damon told me.

"I need to talk to Jas, Liz, Syl, Ness, Chris, Cam, Will and maybe Stefan," I replied as I turned to leave, "Damon why don't you use this time to catch up with Aiden? You two have been apart for five years."

I didn't even give him a chance to answer, I just walked away. I knew exactly what the dead were trying to tell me. Jacob was coming back for Renesmee.

I could only hope that it wouldn't be after the summer, when she was in college. If it was, then Renesmee wouldn't have any of us to have her back. Christopher would be the only one near her and he wouldn't be able to take on Jacob alone.

I could only hope that the dead were wrong and that Jacob wouldn't come back. He wouldn't follow her all the way to Princeton, New Jersey. Would he?

* * *

AN: As I said before, the sequel will be written soon. Please review. Please.


End file.
